Life or Something like it
by gypsykl79
Summary: This is twelve- 13 years later, Rory and Logan have a daughter but are not together. He is a lot like Christopher and Rory has a kind of truce with Mitchum.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I own nothing except the Army guys!!!**_

_**This is a Trory. And everything in the show happened. Some back story This is ten years after the engagement that never was. Rory and Logan have a daughter but are not together, they tried for a while after they found out she was pregnant but they ultimately wanted different things in life. He is a lot like Christopher and for those of you who have read my other story this will not be as hard on Logan as the other one. Thru the years he has continued to ask Rory to marry him but she has always said no. He is somewhat of a playboy again but not like before. Mitchem has recently purchased the paper Rory works at within the last couple years. And though he doesn't show it is very proud of his granddaughter, he and Rory have come to an unspoken truce because of how he is with her daughter and Shira has refused to see the child. That's it for now. If something isn't clear let me know. And as with my other story if it doesn't seem people are reading I won't continue so reviews are important. **_

Loralei Elizabeth Gilmore

"Ellie, he's here!" Rory yelled walking to the door. "I know your excited but you've read it five times! The email is not going to change while your gone. I thought we agreed I would not be present for these dates."

"Get over it I'm almost ready!" came an excited voice from upstairs.

Opening the door for this man would always be weird"Huntzberger, come on in she's not ready. I need to talk to you anyway." Rory said ushering him into the house. She took a quick look around, the room was spotless maybe could use a dusting but oh well to late now.

"What did you want to talk about?" the blond asked curiously and mildly amused.

"I'm heading to Camp Independence next week when Ellie leaves for camp, and legal told me you have to sign off on it. They also told me you have been the reason all my other requests to cover the war have been denied. That's going to stop, you don't get to control me, I'm not your pawn." Rory answered confidently.

"No your not, dangerous assignments are out of the question. I wont agree. You're needed here."

"I thought that might be your answer. Then you should be aware I have talked with my father and intend to vote against the merger at Mondays shareholders meeting. I'm blocking the merger." Rory told him confidently.

"You don't have the shares." He answered hotly, no longer amused.

"True," Rory said getting up and refilling her coffee and turning back to the man who's opinion used to be so important to her. She smirked then continued, "But I have my sister's proxy, and my father has agreed to vote with me that's 80 percent of the companies shares. Even without my father my sisters are sufficient to block the merger. That is unless you feel like making a deal." She replied never taking her eyes off his.

"You wouldn't. What about all those jobs? " he said trying to convince himself.

"Well it's only fair you block my career, I block yours. I'm the only foreign corespondent not covering this war. No one will lose there job we just wont be creating new ones, so yea I would."

Hearing footsteps running down the stairs. "FINE" he hissed loudly.

"Grampy" Ellie yelled as she launched herself at Mitchum. He caught her easily hugging her back.

"Ready to go princess?" He asked all smiles as he carried her to the door.

"Yep, I have my list of what we need!"

"Great! Well meet you at the dinner at 7 Rory." Mitchum said looking over his shoulder. "Oh and Rory you have to tell Logan your going I wont do your dirty work."

"Have fun" Rory replied cringing.

"Well crap" she muttered under her breath. "No time like the present"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

One week and 25 unreturned voice mails later Rory was stepping off the plane in Baghdad taking a minute to square her shoulders she took a deep breath and grabbed her small duffel and laptop case. She started walking face completely devoid of emotion as she looked around. In under less than a minute a soldier stepped forward. "Mrs. Huntzberger? I was told to be expecting you. It has been arranged for me to take you to the Captain, mam."

"Gilmore. Rory Gilmore pleasure to meet you, uh O'Grady." she said looking at his name on his uniform.

"I'm sorry I was told to meet Mr. Huntzberger's daughter. They didn't tell me your name." Rory laughed a little. "No problem."

"His daughter huh, well that's a new one." she muttered.

"Mam?" he asked confused.

"Sorry nothing. Please lead the way." she replied quietly.

Leading her to a hummer he took her bag putting it in the back and handed her a helmet. "Please put this on, wear this any time your outside." Once situated in the hummer they left the city Rory had plenty of time to look around. None of the men were talking.

"The Captain is meeting with the men who will be your personal detail while here with us. I'll take you to him so he can go over the ground rules for your being here." Private O'Grady told her pulling up to a tent. "Good Luck."


	2. Chapter 2 Captain O' Captain

Chapter 2 Captain Oh Captain

"Captain I have Mrs Huntzberger to see you." O'Grady said nervously.

"Please send her in." The Captain said never looking up while shuffling thru paper work. "We need to set some ground rules for this visit. They are non negotiable and failure to follow will have you booted of the base. The Major was unable to meet you so since it's my but protecting you it's my rules or we can escort you back to the airport. As a Huntzberger making it back to New york shouldn't be a problem. So my order from the General is to make sure you get what you want and to keep you safe at all times with no less than a four person guard detail. You have to listen to me at all times if we feel an area is unsecured there is no going in if you don't do what I say when I say it your gone. I'm not losing my men for a pampered princess. Agreed Mr's Huntzberger?" he said signing some forms.

"Gilmore, I'm not a Huntzberger, I can agree to that I don't want anyone getting hurt." she said looking around the make shift office. "No." she heard and turned around, "Excuse me?" She asked surprised at the bright blue eyes looking at her.

"Hell no! O"Grady" he yelled "get the Major on the phone now. Ms. Gilmore is going home." the Captain said looking into the eyes he thought he would never see again. "You taking your boney ass home where you belong. Where it's quiet and safe."

"I do not have a boney ass, and there is no way I am leaving now. It has taken me five years to get here and to have the info I needed to force Huntzberger to sign off on my being here and there is no way I am going home before my six weeks is up. I agreed to your rules so you have no right to try to boot me." Rory yelled back just getting warmed up.

Outside the office a group was forming, no one yelled at the Captain, he had spent his first few years in proving what a great soldier he was no one had beat him in hand to hand yet and no one argued with him. Although he no longer had the quick temper he used to he still had a wicked temper. Cooper caught a look at the girl they were to protect as she went in and she looked to be barely out of school, but she had guts to yell back. Shaking his head Coop thought he should go in and help calm things down. As he headed thru the door he was ignored by both people in the office. He was surprised to she this slip of a girl and the captain nose to nose arguing across the desk.

"You can't stay, this is no place for a woman, outdoor latrines, cold water, sleeping on a cot, no privacy at all as your guards you'll be in a tent with men."

"Seriously, sleeping in a tent with men, outdoor toilets that's the best you have. I'm surprised you didn't mention bugs. You know I have slept in the same room as a man before, multiple men even." she said joking coming across almost suggestively. Thankfully she didn't blush.

His eye brow flew up and he had to stifle a chuckle. As he started around the desk he said "Look Mary..." What every he was going to say was cut of by Rory smacking him upside the head.

"Tristan you damn well know what my name is and don't start that crap with me. Were not 16 anymore you can't unnerve me like you used to. We both have jobs to do, so suck it up and tell me where I can drop my gear."

"I don't like it, if you get hurt I'll never be safe in Hartford." He said giving up.

"Well then you and your big bad Army guys make sure I make it home in one piece and I'll do my part by following orders." she said with a cheeky grin.

Both look at the door as another soldier sticks his head in. "Captain her paper is trying to transfer a call thru."

It's okay Smith transfer it here. Looking at Rory Dugrey smirks "But the hand set doesn't work it's speaker phone."

"That's fine." She says as the phone starts ringing he hits a button, "Just talk."

"This is Gilmore." Rory said professionally trying not to laugh that Tristan just sat down out his desk going back to paperwork.

"No this is Gilmore." a perky voice responded...

"Mom did you threaten Stacey again? You were told this was for emergencies only."

"This is right now I have a blonde, spoiled, rich, man child pounding on my door wanting to know where his family is. Not sure what to do kid, can I call the cops?"

"What family his parents are in Hartford send him there." Rory said in anger.

"I think he means you and his daughter, Kid."

"He might have been able to hear his phone one of the 25 times I called if he hadn't had his head between the le...strike that don't repeat that. Look tell him I tried to contact him. Both his secretary and his father know where were are at tell him to call them. Oh and mom remind him he can't disappear for 5 years without any word and expect us to still be where he left us. I'm a person not an appliance I moved on."

"Rory, just so your clear having sex with an old friend when they are in town is not moving on, it's scratching a blonde itch. Look your going to be surrounded by men in uniform do yourself a favor and find one to play with for a while. Or you could bring one home for mommy."

"Mom people can hear you, you on speaker!" Rory said embarrassed. While Tristan cleared his throat.

"That last comment still stands, and I want introductions. Who all is there?"

Laughing Tristan spoke up. "Ms. Gilmore you don't remember me but I'm Captain Degrey, um Tristan Dugrey and 2nd Lt. Cooper is also here. I'm sure Rory might be able to wrap him up for you." He said joking.

"Rory take mommy off speaker."

"Can't mom phones broken. Just spit it out."

"Okay, am I remembering right... Chilton, Spawn of Satan?"

"At this point he might perfer Evil Tristan or Bible Boy but yes he's my own personal GI Joe for the duration of my stay." the brunette said feeling embarrassed yet again.

"Dirty! Okay I want a long detailed email later. And this Cooper guy is he cute? Send mommy pictures If Luke keeps withholding coffee and sex I'm gonna be ready to trade him in for a new model. I have always liked uniforms." Both Cooper and Tristan busted up laughing.

"Eww, mom too much info. Beside your six months pregnant you don't need coffee and sex is debatable and just plain something I don't want to talk about."

"Look the pregnancy is making me really want sex and Luke is not putting out. Remember how you were with Ellie. Talk about ew you were willing to over look cheating as long as you were getting what you wanted."

"For the last time. It's not cheating if you refused to marry the man I was just having sex with my ex, I had no right to complain if he was with other women. Dugrey how do you hang up this phone." she asked acidly. Looking over he was laughing so hard he had tears down his cheeks and Cooper was on the floor.

"Ms Gilmore were gonna have to sign off have a wonderful day." He said before hitting the button.

"Ug I'm sorry my mom is mental."

"It's okay I remember her from high school. Look, I think you should go home but I can't force you unless you screw up so Coop will show you where to go and you can get settled someone will come get you for dinner. There is an internet hook up in the room and electricity for your laptop. Welcome to the sand box. "


	3. Chapter 3 Catching Up

Chapter 3 Tristan's Hoops

"So how are you settling in? Wow you don't have much for a woman." Tristan said looking around. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." Rory answered turning around a bit surprised. "Mom!!! You have to send the permission!!!!" Ellie yelled. "One minute Tristan" she turned back to the laptop and her web chat with her daughter.

"Relax, Ellie check your inbox I already sent the email. Print it and your coffee privileges will return. Why didn't you just ask your grandpa he said he was coming down twice a week. He could give permission."

"He tried they said he's not my guardian, and Dad still hasn't returned my calls." Ellie said tears starting.

"El, you called your dad? You didn't tell me that. Why." Rory asked

"There is a father daughter banquet and I know even if he says he'll come he probable wont show up and wont call like last time, but I still want him to come. He wont come will he."

"I don't know, he did come to Stars Hollow looking for you. He might, call him and let him know and we'll have a back up. Take a pick uncle Collin he's a lawyer, smart, cute. Either of your grandpa's or Luke. We'll just have them ready just in case."

"Can we call Uncle Finn all the girls will be so jealous, his accent and he's sooo cute mom. Do you think he would come I know you two aren't talking right now?"

"He'll come, he LOVES you so much! Send me the info and I'll have you a hot Aussie date!" Rory said smiling.

"Okay mom." she said with a big smile "I have to go, we get to examine real human bones today! It's going to be so cool."

Laughing "Kid, your odd and I love you for it. Have fun! I want details, pictures, and to know how they died."

"And you say I'm odd. I think I get it from you." Ellie laughed "But I gotta go."

"Learn a lot kid." Rory said and sighed as the screen went blank.

Having forgotten Tristan was there she startled her when he spoke, "Wow, your daughter is checking out remains? I thought you were different in school."

Rory turned on the cot getting comfortable. "She's at a forensic science camp at Loyola University. She's younger than the other kids but she's used to being young she skipped two grades. Her aunt April is working on a double doctorate in Forensic Science and Ellie is really into anything April studies. She's read most of Aprils old textbooks. April gives them to us after she finishes her classes. Some of it's really gross but Ellie is fascinated. She's also really into computers so her grandfather has set up some computer sciences tutor next fall."

"So your daughter is just like you were." Tristan said impressed.

"Actually, she's gifted I just worked very hard, I don't know that I was any more intelligent than you I just made wiser decisions. Ellie has a 180 IQ, that and her blonde hair she gets from her father. Luckily for us she didn't inherit his self destructive tendencies, at least not yet. But I could talk about her for hours. What happened to you? You never can back, at least not that I heard."

"I came back a couple times but I avoided society parties, I enlisted after graduation from West Point went to officers school. The guys and I have been together since military school. You met Copper and you'll meet Riggs and Mason when they get back to base. Hopefully they will be sober last thing we need is any incidents." he said with a chuckle. "They actually have heard about you, back when I first got to military school. I don't know if they remember. I thought I heard you were getting married."

"No, Logan and I dated thru most of college, and he asked at graduation but I wasn't ready. I wanted to focus on my career, he had been offered a job in San Francisco we had already done the long distance thing. My last year at Yale he was in London. When I asked for time he said dating long distance again would be like moving backwards and he wanted to move forward. It was all or nothing. So I handed the ring back and he walked away."

"That's tough. So when did you get back together?" he asked confused, leaning forward.

"I found out I was pregnant after we broke up I was on the campaign trail. He had started seeing someone and I thought we were back together, but he was going back and forth and once I realized he was I stopped caring. It wasn't the first time and wouldn't have been the last. He was there when I needed him and he was smart enough to leave me alone when I couldn't stand to look at him." she said with a small laugh. "We ended the way we started casual."

"Somehow I can't see you being okay with a casual relationship. Not your style. What about Ellie she said he hasn't called her back." he asked

" Last time he actually returned a call was two years ago, he agreed to come to a father daughter dance and he never showed. I haven't talked to him in 5 years. Last time was when I refused to marry him again. I talk to his father a couple times a week, now that he has bought my paper. He adores Ellie which is funny since he hated me when Logan and I were dating. He was an typical society father to Logan but he see's Ellie twice a week. Besides she's going to have Finn as her date." Rory finished with smile. "Of course that means I eat crow and ask him."

"Who is Finn?"

"Finn WAS Logan's best friend and now he's one of my best friends. Him and Logan went to boarding school together and we were all at Yale and in LD.... or something together. An Australian and exotic looking. Completely lovable. He took us to Australia for Christmas when Ellie was 6 and taught us to surf. It was so fun. Ellie is really good at it we go down every year and spend 2 weeks with Finn."

"Mare I remember you in gym class, I would love to see you on a surf board and in a bikini." Tristan says laughing.

"Nice." she says slapping his arm. "Some things never change."

Jumping at the ping on her computer she turned and looked. Dark Lord requesting web chat accept or deny. With eyes sparkling she looked at Tristan "Wanna see the most powerful man in the newspaper business uncomfortable and speechless? He so has it coming for calling me a Huntzberger and the personal detail." she asked with an evil grin.

"If you can really do it, this should be fun. Let me move out of sight." Tristan said with a conspiratorial whisper.

Hitting accept she took a deep breath preparing herself to go toe to toe with the man who almost ruined her life. "Huntzberger, how nice to hear from you. What do you need."

"Rory, there is no need to be angry. How was your flight?"

"Really small talk. Okay. Well the flight was long but uneventful, over some beautiful countryside. Course my favorite part of the trip in was finding out that they were expecting a Huntzberger. Really your claiming me now? I recall a family dinner where I was told I wasn't good enough to marry into your precious family now you tell people I'm your daughter."

"Rory that was years ago. I have long since realized that you were the best thing to happen to my son. He's been a drift ever since. And you are family to me I like you better than my own son and you are Ellie's mother and have done an amazing job. So un ruffle your tail feathers."

"Fine, although I should be thanking you for the personal detail. Did you personally pick my guard cause if so kudos! You went out and got me my original Logan."

"What are you talking about? Original Logan?"

"Yeah the Captain in charge of my detail is a guy I went to Chilton with. My first spoiled, rich, blonde, entitled , trust fund baby, perfect hair looks like he just rolled out of bed. Adorable smirk. I'm going to love looking at him every day for the next 6 weeks."

"Well I'm glad?..." Mitchum stuttered

"I wouldn't mind breaking this no men streak. I mean I wouldn't give him a chance in high school probably why I gave Logan one he was a do over. I would have never believed you would be helping my sex life... Does that make you my pimp? Wait your paying me? I should be giving you my money. Your getting me laid."

"Rory, I can't know this, I ah have to go." Mitchum said uncomfortably and signed off.

"Like taking candy from a baby." She said looking over at Tristan who was laughing so hard he had tears. "I love that I can now make him as uncomfortable as he used to make me when I interned for him and was dating Logan."

"So we have talked a lot about me. Any kids, wives or ex wives?" she asked in a way that caused Tristan to laugh even harder.

"No kids that I know of, no ex wives or wives. I have one ex fiance but we ended on okay terms. Anna just decided she didn't want to be an Army wife. She wanted me to leave the Army but this is who I am. She had a very hard time dealing with my deployment. I'm career and only ten years from retirement then I'll figure out what to do then, but I'm not wanting to be pushed back into society. My father thinks I'm hiding in the Army. But I love it, everything in it's place and a place for everything. You know what's expected of you. You have rules that don't change and orders to follow. Clear cut objectives. I like clear objectives they're harder to screw up. Speaking of objectives, keeping that skinny but of yours safe. Get some rest tomorrow you start hand to hand training." Tristan said getting up and heading to the tent flap.

"I thought I was sharing the tent?"

"Don't worry Mare we'll wait til your asleep to come in." Tristan winked only to get eyes rolled at him.


	4. Chapter 4 Waking A Soldier

Chapter 4 Hand to Hand combat

Groaning as the alarm on her watch went off, looking around to make sure she didn't wake the guys. She quickly got dressed and ran a brush thru her hair, slipping the tie on her wrist she grabbed her travel mug and slowly moved to Tristan's sleeping form. She bent down next to Tristan and started to whisper in his ear, what happened next she couldn't tell you. One minute she was bent down by Tristan the next she was on her back on the rack with a knife at her throat, she thought she must of screamed because all three of the guys were standing behind Tristan.

"Rory don't move." Mason said from behind Cooper

"He would never hurt me I just scared him" Rory whispered

"DuGrey man wake up." Cooper said putting a hand on his shoulder "You have a knife to Mary's throat."

Slowly Rory put her hand on Tristan's cheek and tilted his head where he was looking in her eyes. "Tris" she said softly. Her voice seemed to snap him out of it, as he blinked a couple times.

"God, Mare I'm so sorry." He said dropping the knife on the floor.

"Me too, remind me not to wake you for coffee ever again. For future reference if you want top that's fine but my leg is at a really odd angle and I think it might be hurt." Rory said her voice wobbling trying to lighten the tension in the tent. Her reply did get a couple chuckles but no response from Tristan. She tried to shift a little but pain shot up her leg causing her to sharply inhale. Tristan slowly eased off her regaining control.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened." he said helping her sit up.

"Well at first I thought you were having a _good _dream now I think it was a bad one. I knew there was a chance of me getting pulled into the rack but somehow that's not what I was expecting. I just wanted coffee before we started. I don't know where it's at." She said still whispering. "Can DuGrey and I have a minute."

"I don't know if that is a good idea. It could take a few minutes to adjust after one of those dreams." Mason said unsure.

"I already told you he wont hurt me." Rory said with complete trust.

"We'll go get that coffee, how do you take it?" Cooper asked pushing the others out of the room.

"Bring ME three cups black. And one for Tristan." she said turning on the rack where she was facing Tristan. He was sitting staring at his shaking hands refusing to look at her. Shaking her head she slowly moved testing her leg as she squatted on the floor in front of him taking his hands in hers. "Tris, I'm okay. I shouldn't have snuck up on you, I didn't want to wake everyone. I'm really okay."

"I could have killed you. I had a knife at your throat." he whispered tears forming. "I'm supposed to protect you and I almost..." he broke. Seeing him like this Rory doesn't even think she just wants him to know that she is okay. She kisses him, sweetly at first, but as he opens his mouth in surprise she darts her tongue into his mouth just wanting a small taste but that's not enough for either of them. She groans as the kiss deepens, and again finds herself on her back on his cot. Only this time she is more than content with the position she finds herself. She wraps her leg around his hip as he shifts closer, his hands are tangled in her hair as he trails kisses down her neck. She can't think, shes trying but all she can think is this is what I passed up, idiot!

"Oh shit!" Coop exclaims as he comes to a dead stop only to have Mason run into his back. "What the hell Coop, warn a person" Mason mumbles looking up "Well I guess she's not upset." He said with a laugh.

"Up" Rory tells DuGrey with a laugh. He looks down at her surprised there is no blush, "Up? That's going to be embarrassing at the moment." With a smirk Rory bites his neck. "They have nectar of the gods." she pushes her self up to his ear and whispers. "Tris, this isn't the time to finish this. I um, haven't been dating and all road blocks are down. If you get my drift. I don't have any protection and we just re met." Looking her is the eyes for a minute he nods and shifts off her so she can get up.

"This isn't over though." he tells her taking his coffee from Coop.

"Duh." She says starting her second cup, as she shifts on her sore leg. "So hand to hand training, is this going to make my leg hurt more?" She said pouting.


	5. Chapter 5 Hand to Hand

Chapter 5 Hand to Hand combat

"Hand-to-hand combat or H2H is a generic term often referring to weaponless fighting conducted from a military based point of view. This distinguishes it from combat sport. The phrase "hand-to-hand" indicates unarmed combat but often allows for the consideration of weapons usage and implementation.

Close combat is the common term for combat within close range. It may include lethal and nonlethal methods across a "spectrum of violence" or within a "continuum of force" as established by rules of engagement. Basic ground-fighting techniques build a fundamental understanding of dominant body position, which should be the focus of most combative's training before moving on to the more difficult standing techniques. Ground fighting is also where technique can most easily be used to overcome size and strength."

"Wow, your all serious." Rory said surprised.

"I am serious you have to learn some of this stuff before we take you off the base. The guys will demonstrate them they we teach you. First the dominant body position Before any killing or disabling technique can be applied, the you must first gain and maintain dominant body position. The leverage gained from dominant body position allows the fighter to defeat a stronger opponent. An appreciation for dominant position is fundamental to becoming a proficient fighter because it ties together what would otherwise be a long confusing list of unrelated techniques. If a finishing technique is attempted from dominant position and fails, the fighter can simply try again. If, on the other hand, a finishing technique is attempted from other than dominant position and fails, it will usually mean defeat. The dominant body positions will be introduced in order of precedence."

"The back mount gives the fighter the best control of the fight. From this position it is very difficult for the enemy to either defend himself or counterattack. Both legs should be wrapped around the enemy with the heels "hooked" inside his legs. One arm is under an armpit and the other is around the neck and the hands are clasped. Even though a fighter may find himself with his own back on the ground this is still the back mount. Now that Riggs and Mason have shown you. Try on Cooper." Rory had never seen Tristan like this he's a hundred percent serious. So in control.

"This is hard, you guys learned all this crap in boot camp?" Rory asked catching her breath taking a drink of her water.

"Come on spit fire!" mason called, "Were not even close to done."

Thru out the day she learned the front mount, guard, and side control. Then there were the basic techniques, body positioning moves, escaping the mount, trap, and roll. Her favorite was learning how to punch, the best way to break a nose, and pressure points. These weren't your run of the mill pressure points some of these were the make a person pass out, and she did she made Mason pass out.

After six days of grueling Tristan's kick butt 101 he deemed she had learned enough to leave the base. Cooper took pictures of her training and some video clips for her so that she could send them to Ellie who was amazed that her mother was doing well.

Rory was so tired by the 6th day that no amount of coffee could help. She had begun to doubt her belief that she was the perfect genetic combination of coffee and genes. 90 percent water 10 percent coffee was for the first time failing her. Sitting on her cot having just emailed her story on the hand to hand combat. She had just fallen onto her back when Tristan came in.

"How's it going Mare?"

"Mug me or marry me DuGrey. I don't have the energy for anything else." She replied having not even opened her eyes.

"How about a beer and a game of poker?" He asked laughing

She looked over with a pained expression, "If that your best offer, okay."

"How's the leg feel?" He asked as she stood up gingerly.

"Like it has two stitches from a knife happy soldier. It's fine. So what are the stakes?" She asked walking thru the flap of the tent behind Tristan.

"Money of course, but we keep it at a dollar cap. Do you know how to play?"

"I've seen a few games." She replied nonchalant.


	6. Chapter 6 Coffee and Poker

**AN: Reviews = Love = inspiration= more chapters **

Thanks to everyone who has been taking the time to review and let me know what you think!!!

Chapter 6 Care Packages and poker champs

For the first hour Rory just observed mostly, looking for tells. Mason was easy he fidgeted, if he had a hand he played close to his chest if he was bluffing he would get a little cocky. Which was funny he reminded her of Finn sometimes. Which made her sad for a minute every time he did or said something Finn like. Cooper as far as she could tell had an eye twitch when he bluffed. It was Riggs and Tristan she couldn't read but she could handle those odds. Playing with Logan and the boys had taught her a lot. Two hours in she was averaging to win about one out of ever 2 hands, she enjoyed those odds. Drinking another beer she laughed as Tristan's eyes narrowed trying to tell if she was bluffing or not, there was a good thirty dollars in the pot and her pile was getting bigger than the rest of the guys piles together. It was down to him and her. Riggs had stepped out for a few minutes and Coop and Mason were trying not to laugh at the grudge match going on neither wanted to fold. "Call." Tristan said leaning back. Rory took her time laying each card down one at a time all hearts Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and 10... "Do we even need to see yours?" She asked copying his smirk.

Looking at Cooper " She's seen a few games." he tossed his cards down laughing.

"Mail." Riggs said tossing a package at Mason and putting one on the table on the table in front of Rory. "Seems someone likes the kid"

Rory looked at the address and smiled as she ripped open. "What ya got, Mare?" Tristan asked as she ignored everything else as she picked up a quart sized zip lock bag filled with coffee grounds "Oh." she said gaining the guys attention. Cooper sat down across the table from her as she opened the bag, under her nose. Rory breathed in and her eyes fluttered closed as a small moan escaped her lips. It was the most erotic sound Tristan had heard, in a long time, maybe ever. He watched with an eyebrow raised, as a soft smile spread across her face, he couldn't help feeling as if he was getting a glimpse at one of Rory's secrets, he almost felt as if he were intruding.

Cooper laughed "Rory, you want us to leave you two alone?"

Laughing she walked over to the coffee maker and filled it. "Get ready for the best coffee in the world. This is Luke's coffee and I've been around the world and nothing touches his coffee. If it was possible to make love to a hot beverage this would be the one."

Leaning down Tristan whispered into her ear, "I was feeling special but now I know coffee gets the same moan as I did. What would happen if we combined the two?" Rory blushed, this was the first time either of them had mentioned the morning on the cot, or at least that aspect. They had talked about how he had accidentally cut her leg, and how sorry he was. Although, Rory still didn't feel he had anything to apologize for not that he would listen.

She poured her first cup of Luke's coffee in over a week. She looked over as Cooper and Mason just downed their cups. She shook her head it reminded her of how most men make love as apposed to how women would like them to, skipping over all the foreplay. Rory raised her cup and slowly inhaled the heavenly aroma. Then she put her cup down as she reached to pick up Ellie's letter. She had made it half way thru the letter every couple of minutes just smelling her coffee, when she finally took her first sip, she closed her eyes and let out a relaxed sigh. "It only happens with the first cup." Looking at Mason and Cooper "And you two wasted it by gulping. And you guys are looking at me like I'm nuts."

A voice answered from the doorway, "They're looking at you like your nuts because your the only person they've ever met that makes drinking a cup of coffee seem like an orgasmic experience. It tends to throw people off who aren't expecting it. Of course it makes some of us just want to give you a second cup, Ace. Unless you told them your theory on how you can tell what kind of lover a man is by how he drinks his coffee. That always has people looking at you like you should be in a padded room."

"Logan." she said and it sounded breathy even to her ears. She slowly looked towards the door. _Why does he have to look so good? "_It's always been right so far. Well, well if it isn't the dark prince. To what do we owe this honor of being graced by your presence?" Rory asked her question coming out much harsher than she meant it.

Logan flinched, he knew she wouldn't make this easy but he didn't expect her to be so cold and sound so bitter. "Can we talk in private?" he asked. "I've come along way to see you. I went to Stars Hollow first. Then my dad who wouldn't tell me anything. Finally Finn told me where you were. And he said he's sorry. Whatever that means."

"We'll, clear out and give you some privacy." Mason said as they all headed out except Tristan. He and Rory seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes before he nodded and started to leave. She reached out taking his arm. "Not far?" she asked.

He smiled with just a bit of mischievous as he leaned down and kissed her neck, it was the spot he had learned that first morning was a sensitive spot, it would rub her ex wrong that he knew it. He grinned when she let out a small moan. "I'll be right outside. Just call out if you need me." He said turning to walk out enjoying the look of annoyance on her ex's face. Of course there was a good chance Rory would be pissed off that he basically marked his territory, but he would deal with that later. His thoughts were all over the place as he stood by the door not wanting to get to comfortable in case she needed him. So that was her great love? He didn't seem like much. And okay, she said he was brilliant but how brilliant could he be if he just walked away from her and their daughter. For years he would have given anything to have with her what that man walked away from. He was an idiot! Why was he here? Why now?

Tristan had never really believed in fate, but since Rory came into his office he couldn't help wondering if maybe it wasn't fate that had brought her here. He couldn't help thinking that there was a chance this could become something. Maybe he was finally worthy of her. Although, he wouldn't admit it but when he got to military school he had worked so hard to become someone who might actually have a chance with her. He wanted to be a better man. Somewhere along the way she had stopped being his driving force, but he still wanted to be a good man, and great soldier, strong leader, he wanted to be a man of substance and those desires started because of her. Getting to know her again, he wanted a chance. They had a chemistry, a spark there was defiantly some thing there. He really wanted a chance, and he really hoped this guy wasn't about to ruin his chance.


	7. Chapter 7 Reality Bites

_**AN: A BIG thanks to Prada for her help with this chapter there was arguing during the editing process!!! So awesome having her input, and help, and the occasional Logan wouldn't say that! Thanks girl!!!!**_

_**And thank you to everyone for there reviews!!!! Keep it up!  
**_

Chapter 7 Logan's Visit

Logan watched the exchange between Rory and the soldier and he didn't like it. Finn said she hadn't been here long but there was something there. Had he waited too long? He wanted to be something she could be proud of. He finally had made a name for himself, even his father had acknowledged his success. Why did she want the soldier to stay close it's not like he would hurt her. Then he saw the soldier lean down and kiss her neck. He knows her spot! How does he know that. Finn said as far as he knew there was no one.

"Why are you here?" Rory asked with a sigh as she handed him coffee remembering how he always took it.

"I wanted to tell you about some things in person." Logan said with a sigh as he sat down taking in the things on the table. "Your hand?" He asked as he pointed to the flush with a smile. "Finn would be proud. He worked hard to teach you to play."

"I'm doubt Finn would be proud of anything I do." Rory answered coldly.

"What did he do? I'm supposed to apologize for him, why? He said wants the trips to Australia to continue and he'll never do it again. Should I hurt him for something." Logan was incredibly curious, but he couldn't get anything from Finn. Looking at the way Rory crossed her arms over her chest it looked like he wouldn't get an answer from her either.

"Really Logan are you trying to guard my virtue now. I think that ship sailed a long time ago actually you were the captain for a while." Rory said sarcastically.

Tristan really wished they wouldn't talk so loud, he wasn't sure he wanted to know these things it felt so intrusive to him. But Rory wanted him close. He rolled his eyes as he heard Logan asked her "Why would Finn have anything to do with your _virtue?_" He really didn't want to know the answer to Logan's question.

"Why are you here Logan?" she asked changing the subject. "I have plans for tonight, get to your point."

"I went to Stars Hollow. You sold the house. Why?" Logan asked ignoring her question just as she had ignored his.

"Because it was filled with memories of you. I sold it a YEAR after you left because Ellie would come home from school every day and sit on the porch waiting for you to come home. Every day for a year. She wasn't getting better she was getting worse. Because of you. So Finn helped me sell the house and we moved into one that had no memories of you. We started moving on. We need to move on."

"That was our home. So you just sold it and left?"

"Well that's why I left why did you leave. I know were weren't really together but you lived there too. You left on business and just never came back. No word, no warning. And I don't want some bull answer I want the truth I think you owe me, for cleaning up the mess you left!"

"You weren't happy." he said with defeat.

"So what! You move out you don't disappear!" Rory said getting close to yelling. "Why did you really leave."

"Your not going to understand. I'm not sure I fully understand anymore." Logan said starting to pace.

"Well try to explain it." Rory said arms crossed as she leaned against the table getting comfortable.

"It was the day of her dance show with Mrs. Patty the one I missed, and Ellie was looking up at me with her big blue eyes, your eyes and she was so sad. Her eyes weren't sparkling the way they always do, I had taken that sparkle away. It was like I was looking in your eyes all over again. How in the beginning you always had this sparkle, you used to look at me with such trust. Remember, you jump I jump, Jack? Over the years that love and trust... it disappeared, even the friendship was disappearing. I couldn't make you laugh anymore. I spent the last month before I left trying to get you to laugh and look at me with that sparkle again. It used to take my breath away. For a full month I tried and failed. The only time I saw it was when you looked at Ellie. You were tenacious, we fought, you would go toe to toe with me if I was wrong or completely out of touch. But one day you stopped fighting, it was like you had given up in a way. Like when you dropped out only worse. And this time I couldn't blame my father or your grandparents. You were slowly becoming a ghost of who you were and it was my fault. I was terrified I would do the same to Ellie. So instead of trying I left. I took the cowards way out."

"So why now?" Rory asked, his reason wasn't what she had expected but that really didn't matter she was still mad and hurt and angry at him for hurting her daughter. She could forgive him if it was just her but it's not. It made her think of her dad and how her mom was always willing to let Rory have all access to Christopher, but she finally thought she understood why mom never really trusted him. She couldn't she had to be ready to pick up the pieces when he bailed again.

"I sold the paper. I did it built the paper from the ground up made it a success. Then I realized it didn't matter because I was alone." He said looking at Rory silently begging her to understand.

"What they run out of blondes in California. You could always switch to red heads Finn swears by them." Rory said cleaning up the cards on the table, trying to distract herself to maintain distance. She wouldn't let him get to her not this time. Too much had happened and to many people had been hurt to go back now. I will NOT be my mother. She thought angrily.

"Ace, I want my family, not a warm body!" he said getting angry.

"Your family is in Hartford say hello to your mother for me. YOU and I are not family! Will never be family. You made your bed go deal with it, we had to. If you want to see Ellie that's her choice I wont stand in your way but so help you if you hurt her. Things between Finn and I may be tense but I will let him bury you if you hurt her again. I stopped him last time I wont be as gracious again." Rory said really yelling, and not caring who could hear.

"Ace, I love...."

"Don't call me that! I stopped being _YOUR_ anything when you left and your best friend started raising your daughter! You think you want me but you don't, if you knew everything you would understand. We are over. We can't go back. I don't want to." she interrupted so angry she wanted to throw something. She thought she had put this all behind her, her anger was surprising.

"I understand so much now. I understand why mom never liked you, your like my dad! But I'm not her I wont let you come back after years and ruin my life. I made sure that's why.." she stopped yelling realizing what she had almost told him.

"Why what, Rory? What did you do?" Logan asked frustrated, nothing had turned out the way he had expected and he had a feeling this was going to be the worst part

She looked at him calculating how badly she wanted to be free once and for all, would this blow up in her face, or would she come to regret it even more than she already did. Was it worth the pain it was going to cause for her to have a chance at a future free of Logan other than child exchanges.

He could almost see the wheels in her head turning, she had that look, she had information he wasn't going to like, she actually looked calculating. It unnerved him to see such a hard look on her face, it didn't fit her, it didn't belong there. Then she let out a small laugh, but it was the sound of it that sent chills up his spine. Never having heard anything like that from her it filled him with dread. "What did you do?" he asked again almost afraid to know.

"The one thing I knew you would never forgive." Rory said looking him dead in the eyes. "Finn."

Outside Tristan, Mason, and Cooper looked at each other "What's a Finn?" Mason asked only to be answered with shrugs from the others. All three leaned closer to the door no longer hearing voices, then suddenly they hear Logan growl "How many times?"

When Rory didn't answer she just shrugged, he knocked over a chair and yelled at her. "Don't give me that crap. You mark it in your calender every time you have sex. How many times did you FUCK my best friend?"

Tristan looked at Cooper "Shit." he said turning to open the door. Once opened he saw Logan was across the room from Rory. She looked at Tristan and shook her head for him to stay out.

"You gave up the right to ask me that when you left! Who I screw or don't screw is my business. It's really that important? The amount of times helps you figure out just how betrayed you feel? Fine. How ever many times you can fit in a four year period. Some months it was more times than others." she said.

Moving back into his place outside the door Tristan let his head fall back against the wall, thinking his Mary defiantly wasn't a Mary anymore.

"What!?" Logan exclaimed hoping he was hearing wrong. She sounded so cold and heartless. Did he do this he wonders? Is he responsible for this stranger standing in front of him.

Rory's next words interrupted his thoughts, "We were friends with benefits for almost four years until six months ago and things go complicated. So we stopped and haven't really talked much since."

"Of course it got complicated Rory. You aren't the no strings type remember?" Logan said sitting down suddenly feeling defeated and tired. Looking up at her he moaned, "Why Finn?" dropping his head into his hands.

"Because I knew it would hurt you, and I wanted to hurt you as badly as you hurt me. I also knew you wouldn't forgive me for it. There is a part of me that wants to forget everything when your around and jump with you all over again, but I can't I had to find a way to safeguard myself from you. I know you don't mean to hurt me but you always do. I don't want to spend the rest of our lives hurting each other and never being able to move on. I want to have a chance at love, I want more children, and to know I don't have to be worried your going to just show up with one of your big gestures and ruin my happiness. I just wish I hadn't hurt Finn in the process. How the hell was I supposed to know he would get emotionally involved?" Rory said plopping down in the chair next to him.

"So your done with Finn, and now you've moved on to soldier boy?" he asked with a malicious tone.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. I need to get away from you before I say something I can not take back." She said getting up and grabbing her box from the table before storming out of the room.

"Now your worried about saying something you can't take back!" he yelled at her back.


	8. Chapter 8 Not a Slut!

Chapter 8 I'm a slut!

She looked up from her letter as Tristan walked into the tent. She fell like she'd already gone 10 rounds and she was dreading the conversation she needed to have with him. She knew that his history was way worse than hers but somehow she felt she still had to justify herself. Which was crazy they weren't dating, they weren't sleeping together, but somehow they weren't just friends either. There was more there it was just currently unnamed. Unsure of the best way to start she just blurted out.

"Three men, three men in my whole life. I'm not a slut!" Rory said "I know how that sounded, and I don't know what we are, but I want you to know I don't sleep around."

''I didn't think you did. Although, it did sound like you were going in for the kill with him. You certainly weren't trying to sugarcoat anything. You have to admit Mare, under the best of circumstances being with his friend was going to hurt him. I don't blame you, disappearing the way he did was pretty low. If you're worried about what I think don't. He left giving up any right to have a say in how you live your life and with whom. Besides, it's kind of refreshing knowing you're not perfect. Surprising too."

"Once I thought about it I knew it would hurt him, but it wasn't like that. Being with Finn wasn't a conscious decision I made to get back at Logan. I mean I realized after the fact that it would hurt him, but I didn't go into it with that goal in mind. I wouldn't have even told him if he hadn't made me mad. I guess then I wanted to hurt them." Rory said sitting down next to Tristan.

"It was so stupid really how it started. We had just moved into the new house and Finn was coming to celebrate. There was a picture of Logan and a tall leggy blonde in the society pages, I saw the article as I was making dinner waiting for Finn to get there. Ellie was on a trip with Mitchum to DC. I called Finn and told for him to bring the workings of his favorite drink whatever that was at the moment I wanted to get drunk. Of course I polished off a bottle of wine by myself before he ever made it. We got so drunk I am amazed that one of the us didn't end up with alcohol poisoning. Parts of that first night are so hazy in my memory, but I remember thinking that Logan had broken me because I hadn't found another man attractive since he left. And I remember thinking that he was going to be the last man I ever slept with and it made me mad. And somehow I ended up begging Finn to make me forget all about Logan. I mean I'd heard all the stories, girls talk and his reputation was a lot like yours used to be. I think I ended up telling him that I had heard a lot of bragging about him I wanted to see if it was true. Thinking back it wasn't one of my finer moments but I don't regret it either. Finn and I were best friends, still are it's just tense right now. We weren't trying to hurt Logan and honestly we really weren't giving him much thought at all. I was actually trying my hardest forget all about him."

"So a one-time drunken night turned into four years of friends with benefits?" Tristan asked surprised and with a bit of a chuckle.

"It's still kind of weird how that happened but yeah. I think with our unique friendship that just carried over into the physical side of things, Finn is the person I could tell all my deep dark secrets to. Sex with Finn was just goofy, crazy, no strings, where ever and when ever the mood strikes you, no inhibitions fun. I had never had that before so yeah it lasted for years. In the end I think it did what all friends with benefits do one person develops feelings and the other person doesn't. I think those type of relationships worked fine on the short-term but we probably shouldn't let it carry on as long as we did. And Huntz can be mad all he wants but the truth is how he feels isn't going change anything."

"So he wants you back, how do you feel about that?" Tristan asked changing the subject really not wanting to dwell on her sex life. Wondering if her exes return would have any effect on what they seemed to be building.

"That's what he says, but who really knows he could just be bored. Either way it does not matter I've moved on. I don't want the life that I would have with him. And I don't trust him. I could never really be with somebody I couldn't trust."

"Good, I just wanted to make sure because I have every intention of having you fall head over heels for me." He said with the patented Dugrey smirk. As he put his arms around er and pulled her close.

"Wow, you really are sure of yourself aren't you?" Rory laughed as she pushed on his chest pushing him away from her.

"Of course, belief in success is crucial in winning any mission." Tristan said with a wink. "Don't worry Mare, I understand I'm irresistible. Your secret is safe with me."

"And what pray tell is my secret?" she asked barely able to contain her laughter.

"That you have been secretly in love with me all these years of course." He said as if there was nothing in the world more obvious.

"Of course." She said as she leaned to kiss him on the cheek she changed her mind at the last moment and placed his soft sweet kiss on his lips. Enjoying his surprised expression she got up and walked to her cot. "I'm incredibly tired I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Rory, I know tonight been tough for you would you like some innocent or almost innocent company?"

"Yeah." She said quietly looking at Tristan, she scooted over to make room for him in the small cot as he took off his jacket, boots, and shirt. He laid on his back and told her to 'come here'. She cuddled up next to him with her head on his chest placing her hand on his rock hard stomach. She could feel him playing with her hair as she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat, he lulled her to sleep. Her last conscious thought was how good it felt having his arms around her. It felt so normal she could almost forget that they were in the middle of the desert in the middle of a war zone.


	9. Chapter 9 A truce & stroll in the city

Chapter 9 A truce in a stroll through the city

Not wanting another fight but wanting to apologize Logan had gone to Rory's room last night to talk to her, and found her asleep with her soldier. He realized he was not going to win her back at least not now. So when she wasn't in her room in the morning he left a letter for her on her laptop. He was waiting for his Jeep to take him back to the airport when he saw her on the practice field and he couldn't help but move closer to get a better look her. Her soldier was in front of her moving on her as another, that was there last night, was sneaking up from behind. The one in the front was trying to distract her from the other ones advance. He couldn't help but laugh as her soldier boy took a punch to the face before she turned to the other. He couldn't believe that this was his Ace! She seemed to be using basic combat skills as these two tested her. When she had pinned the second guy she leaned down and taunted him before springing to her feet and bouncing over to the her soldier. She laughed as she kissed him on the nose she had just punched. As they started heading away from the training field she hopped on his back letting him carry her back towards the buildings.

Rory was surprised to see Logan standing there with a big smile on his face. He looked at Tristan and asked "Did you guys teach her how to do that? Just out of curiosity how long did that take?"

Rory let out the first real laugh Logan had heard since he got there, as Tristan put her on the ground. "These guys spent a week hard-core training me. It was one of Tristan's conditions for taking me off-base that I had to be somewhat proficient in basic self defense. But it's actually kind of fun you know when you get over the sore muscles, can't walk, pulling the stitches on your leg and I'm starting to feel like I have actual muscles."

"It looks like you do have some muscles but isn't all that training against the Gilmore girls no exercise rule?" Logan said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Possibly," Rory said "but since it's a condition mom and Ellie can't hold it against me." she said laughing

"So is she as addicted to coffee as her mother and grandmother?" Asking his first question about his daughter since arriving.

"Of course, did you really think it would be any other way?" Rory looked at him incredulously.

"I actually think the coffee addiction thing is cute. But then I always did. I would like to see her, I get that you don't want me and that's okay. But I want a chance to be her father. What is she like?" She took a minute before answering looking in his brown eyes for any sign that he was lying but she couldn't see anything other than sadness.

"If you really want to know I have tons of pictures and lots of video clips on my laptop I can show you if you'd like. You could also go visit her. She's at a forensic science camp at Loyola University for the summer. Your father and secretary does have the address." Rory said giving Tristan a look, he nodded and walked away as she led to Logan towards their room.

As they entered the room Logan really looked around for the first time "so how many people sleep in this room?" he asked laughing at the amount of cots.

"Me and my four soldiers. My protective detail. You can thank your father for that one." She walks to her laptop and looked at Logan when she saw the letter. "Should I open this now?" she set it aside for later when he waved it off not wanting to interupt her. "When I got here they were expecting a Mrs. Huntzberger you can imagine how well that went over they were also under orders for me to have a detail of no less than four soldiers. The guys been together since military school they all joined up together so they are an amazing unit the with the way they work together."

"Can I ask something that none of my business?" Logan asked nervously.

"You can ask but there is no guarantee I will answer you?" Rory said typing in her password as her desktop came up. There on the screen was a picture of Rory, Ellie and Finn on surf boards all lined up riding a wave. Someone had taken the picture from the shore but it was a great one.

Logan thought for a minute trying to decide the best way to word what he wanted to ask so is it wouldn't make her angry and ruin this civil conversation.

"The captain are you dating? You seem very connected" Logan said for lack of a better word.

She thought for a moment trying to decide how much she wanted to share with him, then answered "I knew Tristan in high school he was at Chilton with me until he got in trouble and his father sent him to military school. We didn't date back then and I don't know what we are now but were more than friends. That's really all I felt comfortable sharing with you. I know you would like to just drop back into our old friend mode but it's not that easy for me. That being said how about I introduce you to your daughter?"

They spent the next hour going through pictures, video clips, and even some of the e-mails that Ellie had sent from Camp. Logan couldn't believe how enchanting his daughter was she really was the perfect mix of him and Rory. She had his hair and smile and apparently his sense of adventure and photographic memory. She had Rory's eyes, her interest in school and studies, and her sense of responsibility a complete and utter love of those around her. And of course her coffee addiction. "She really is a perfect kid isn't she?" He asked looking at Rory.

"She she is pretty good, she's a nice even mix of the two of us thank God. I can see her being a perfect candidate for the life-and-death brigade assuming she changes her mind and goes to Yale."

"Does she have any thoughts on where she wants to go." Logan asked curiously. "It's not Harvard is it?"

"okay you can't get upset at their two schools that she's interested in right now. Wellesley College is one but that's because they have the program weren't they can take any classes at MIT. But she really wants to go to Melbourne Girls College both have great science programs and then she'd like to get a graduate at one of the Ivy leagues but she hasn't decided which one it sounds like she's leaning more towards Brown or Smith she really isn't considering Yale other than just a backup same with Harvard and Princeton she's a legacy at all three but other than being the only kid with her own lab is not really interested in the money, or society to matter how much the grand parents keep trying to push her into it."

"So correct me if I'm wrong she wants to go to girls schools? Is there a reason she does not want to go to a coed college?" Logan asked confused.

"It's all about sex, really. She goes to Chilton now, and hates it. All the boys are always trying to sleep with all the girls and thus the girls are easy enough they just don't care. She grew up with a grandmother who got pregnant at 16 she is young now and she knows that she can come to us at any point. But she also knows that I want her to wait until she really loves somebody, I was also honest with her when she asked me so she knows I was 19 my first time. She said as soon as she meets somebody like then Finn she might be interested. And before you freak she has never seen that side of him. When she says someone like Finn, I don't think she's ever seen him check out a woman, he pulls out chairs opens doors, he treats her like a Little Princess and until someone else comes along and return the same way she's not enemy interested. Which is good and bad. She deserves to be treated that way, but no high school guys will. Which is probably a good thing I'm not ready for dating. She gets a lot of crap because she's moved up a couple of grades so she really is younger than the other kids most of them see her as a little sister. But she does get teased by the boys so she says she wants to go to school where she doesn't have to worry about boys just focus on schoolwork."

"if it's not too much trouble to have copies of these pictures and stuff?" Logan asked deep in thought.

"Sure, I'll have Stacy get you copies of everything in the office. And it may take a couple days that I can copy you everything off my laptop." Rory said easily.

"Hey, Mare? Sorry to interrupt, but were set to go." Tristan said unintentionally slipping into his soldier tone as he poked his head thru the door.

"Okay Dugrey, I'll be there in a minute." Rory said smiling at his all business tone.

" Dugrey, Dugrey? Is that Tristan Dugrey?" Logan asked.

Rory looked at him surprise he had never noticed the name on his uniform, "yeah." She said cautiously "You used to know him or something?"

"No nothing like that I just remember my father telling me at one point if I did not knock off my crap he would send me to military school like the Dugrey's did their kid. For a while there every Hartford family used what happened to him as a threat for all of us uncontrollable trust fund kids. Wow you know the legend. Didn't he get sent away for trying to break into someone's house?"

"God, I love Hartford gossip, they never get anything right. It was a safe and in his defense they had the key, they just didn't know about the silent alarm."

"Duncan said his little crime spree was about being mad because of a girl. Some Mary." Logan looked at her thoughtfully raising an eyebrow "A mary. He calls you Mare." He said putting two and two together.

"What did you do to upset him?" Logan asked it was always mind boggling to him the lengths the men in her life would go for her. Their own Helen of Troy. He should know he did some crazy things for her, because of her.

"I got back together with Dean. Or bag boy as Tristan used to call him. But we aren't together we were barely friends." she says shaking her head. "Come on I need to go." she said grabbing her helmet in her camera sticking the camera in her bag.

Walking out of the truck she turns Logan, "I'll get those pictures sent to you, you should go see her she'd like that." She said turning around and walking over truck she took the vest that was handed to her and started putting on and she turned back to Logan. "Hey MAC!" she called waiting for him to turn back around. "Yeah." He said.

She took a deep breath and then took a chance telling him. "Ellie has a father daughter thing I think at the banquet may be a dance I'm not sure. But it's in August. Stacy has the information. When Ellie and I talked about it she wanted to ask you but didn't think you'd come so she was going to ask Finn she thought the exotic thing would have all the girls drooling. You're equally drool worthy. Go see her she just might ask you to go. But don't screw it up."

"Thanks Ace" he called before getting into his own Jeep.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

They were loaded into the Stryker vehicles and were now rolling along a Shiite neighborhood in west Baghdad. And although this is just a routine patrol there is always danger the guys remain on high alert. The first place they stop is the warehouse district the guys haven't been there before so it's a chance to check for insurgents and make some introductions with community leaders. She noticed how the people there seemed more curious than hostile, although she did see to telltale colored flags that show allegiance to radical militants. Some residents are looking out from behind half closed doors while others come into the street to get good look at them.

One woman has a small stall at the side of the road and she's baking bread. In another part of the world under different circumstances, Rory would be lured by the scent but this was Iraq, a war zone, and they were not tourists. Tristan had reminded her before they left to stay with the group, not to wander away, and certainly not to pull out any money. She wondered about this woman's story, but then she wondered all of their stories.

It was soon time to move on but instead of getting back into the heavy armored vehicles they moved on foot. The streets are crowded, there lots of vehicles and pedestrians. Everyone seems to be looking at them. Rory finds herself constantly checking where the others are. She's worried about losing sight of anyone as they start to spread out. Tristan tells her to try to keep to the sidewalk and they are using walls and, create barriers for cover never standing in the middle-of-the-road unless absolutely necessary and never for any length of time. Rory finds herself feeling claustrophobic she's had a severe adrenaline rush as they work their way down the street. She can hear her own heart beating, she almost laughs out loud as she remembers the last time she felt this kind of adrenaline. She was climbing seven stories up to jump off a platform with an umbrella.

They get to a wasteland filled with people close to 300 easy, in about 40 white canvas tents. Tristan talks to some of the people for his Iraqi interpreter. Finding out that these Shiite families set up this refugee camp a few days. They are surrounded by children playing at her camera calling "One picture. One Picture."

Some of the refugees are wounded and Mason pulls out his med kit and starts trying to help where he can. As they move amongst the injured Mason finds a man with two broken legs Mason tries to make him comfortable as he tells us his story. He used to live in north of Baghdad and a Sunni Shiite community. Then insurgents and foreign fighters came some from Syria, Saudi Arabia, and Afghanistan. They threw him off of the roof that is how his legs got broken.

Rory finds it hard not to sympathize with the refugees, but she reminds herself in Iraq there is always as more than one side to every story.


	10. Chapter 10 Routine

_**AN: Thanks for baring with me I know the last chapter wasn't up to my usual standard, and I'll try to do better. I've had a couple people ask and Ellie is 11. She was 5 when Logan left and Rory waited over a year before she sold the house. Her and Finn were buddies for 4 years and it's been 6 months. Hope that clears any confusion. And Rory wasn't purposely using Finn. She cares very deeply for him she just isn't in love with him. But she also loves him stronger than a normal friendship.**_

**Chapter 10 Routine**

After their first trip off base, they fell into a routine. And by the fourth week Rory had been all over the country with the guys. She had learned to read their signals, and body language. She could tell when there were tense and when they were relaxed. When they were on base they spent their time training and getting to know each other all over again. Truthfully, Tristan was really getting to know her for the first time. In some ways he had known her in high school but a lot of what he thought he knew was just his warped perception of her. Although she had been a Mary, she really never was as innocent as he had thought. She was just inexperienced.

They spent their free time talking, playing cards, and just laughing. And in some ways she had come to love all the guys and hoped they considered her a friend too. They were such an odd mix to make an interesting whole. Cooper was the comic relief always playing pranks he could lighten any mood or situation. Just this morning he had replaced the inside of today's paper with yesterday's to be honest it was a lot of fun watching Riggs search for the end of his articles. Then there was the time he duct taped the drawer to Tristan's desk. He left slightly open so Tristan could tell it was unlocked. Or the time he put clear tape over Rory's mouse ball so that when the mouse was moved it wouldn't work. He also rearranged all the guys footlockers which was pretty funny.

Mason was the only one of the four married they all claimed it was because he got to Alice first and they were all holding out for a girl like her. Mason received two care packages a week and Alice never forgot the other three. She was constantly sending music for Tristan, the strangest items for Cooper that would show up in pranks later Rory secretly thought he was e-mailing her lists of what he needed. She also sent car magazines and crossword books for Riggs. For Mason she sent baked goods, candy, basically anything that he could add to his med kit. She also sent lots of kids band aids and pain free antiseptic for when he needed to treat children. The Band-Aids always had cartoon characters on them. He also was expecting his first child. They had been here for seven months and were slotted to be here for another five, which meant he was missing everything. But Alice always sent a memory card that he could put into his camera and was filled with pictures of everything. Although, he never said anything Rory he felt bad for him, Remembering her own pregnancy she knew he was missing so much. But Alice kept sending pictures of her belly and the 3-D sonogram she recorded the sound of the heartbeat and in her little ways she was making sure that he was still a part of their child's development even from across the world.

Riggs was the one that she found so surprising he could keep up with her on almost any subject on the rare occasions he actually chose to speak he was very quiet although she had learned it was because he was shy. He was the only one of a group who had any real ties to his family, but she had learned that that was because it was just him and his sister. Their parents have died when he was in high school they left the children well provided for he was able to stay at military school and his sister, Marcail was able to stay at the girl's school she was in. They had talked about it at the time but neither wanted to leave their new homes even if it meant being apart. They were very close and he was very proud of everything she had accomplished. She was making a name for herself as a photojournalist, Rory had seen some of her work and was amazed she hoped she was able to paint with words what Marcail was able to convey in her photos.

In some ways Tristan was still an enigma to her he seemed to be two people, although, Mason said it's just that she brings out the old Tristan from before the war. At times he was all business, all work, and deadly serious. Other times he was tickling her and giggling. It wasn't often and never in front of anybody but she loved it when she made him giggle. She had learned that his grandfather was the only one in his family he was close to and that his grandfather was proud of him and what he was doing. Of course in true Hartford fashion his father felt his career in the military was a disappointment and a waste of a West Point education. He really was two people the soldier, and the boy she used to know. When she remembered his days at Chilton she was so proud of all he accomplished and she'd understand why he made the military has career. They haven't talked about what was going to happen but with every letter and e-mail from Ellie she was aware that their time together was coming to an end soon. It was strange really because they talked about everything else, they talked of Anna in his broken engagement, her relationship with Logan, and with Finn, Ellie and her mother. They talked of politics, religion, books, and music. More often than not she fell sleep in his arms yet they'd never had sex and they never talked about what would happen at the end of her time here. She hoped that this wouldn't be the only time she spent with Tristan, she wanted to see him again, and she wanted him in her life, she was falling for him fast and hard and she didn't know if she was alone in this feeling but she hoped not.

She worried about what would happen to him once her presence was no longer stopping him from being in the middle of danger and she could tell the boys were getting restless. The insurgents had increased their attacks on military troops and the guys felt they were shirking their duty by not helping their brothers and sisters in arms. Instead they were showing her around orphanages, bases and refugee camps. Honestly, she wished they could be closer to the action too. When she talked to Tristan about it he told her no way in hell was he getting her closer to the action. He had accused her of not thinking about her daughter. In retrospect she wanted to be closer to the action but not necessarily in the thick of it she had no intention of not seeing her daughter grow up but she was also feeling a little restless. News was happening all around them and yet thanks to Mitchum's ties to the secretary of defense and the secretaries orders, it was guaranteed that she would not be able to join the other journalists as they covered the recent attacks from the ground level.

The only dark side in this amazing experience was Finn. All these things going on and at times they didn't feel real because she hadn't been able to share them with her best friend. She spent a lot of time thinking about them and wondering. Were their signs that she had missed that would've told her his feelings changed? Had she led him on? Had she ruined their friendship forever ? Had she lost her best friend? She didn't have the answers to any of these questions. She did however, have about three dozen e-mails that she had started to write Finn and never finished because she didn't know what to say. What do you say to the man that saved your life when you cant give him what he wants? She had been sitting staring her computer for the last three hours and she still didn't know what to say to him...

She did the only thing she knew to do. She took a deep breath and deleted her last draft, closed her eyes and is wrote the first thing they came to mind.

To: Finn

From: Worlds worst friend.

Subject: I'm SO sorry. :(

Finn,

I don't know what happened? I'm sorry I didn't know that your feelings changed And I'm more sorry than I can ever say that mine did not change with yours. If I would've known this would've cost me my best friend I wouldn't have done it. I miss you more than you'll ever know. So many things have happened and they don't feel real because I can't share them with you. I hope one day we'll be okay. I'm always here if you want me as a friend again.

I'm so sorry!

Rory

When she got done she quickly read over it. It didn't seem like enough but she quickly hit send before she chickened out again. She got up and lay down on her cot and for the first time since she got back from Australia all those months ago, she buried her face in her pillow and cried.


	11. Chapter 11 Roasted Bumhole

_**AN: I borrowed the idea of this from a movie and credit the movie in the chapter! You guys are the best your reviews and questions keep me going and creating. I hope I am doing well by you guys. Thank you!!! Again a million thanks to Prada!!! **_

Chapter 11 Roasted Asshole

It had been 4 days since she had sent Finn the email and she was disappointed that he hadn't at least responded. He had never ignored her before and It was driving her crazy!!! She had been hoping for some sign that everything would be okay but maybe this was a sign that they weren't going to be okay ever again. The lack of communication with Finn was seriously affecting her mood and she was taking it out on the guys. Tristan was about to call an end to the training session when she almost broke Mason's nose as it was there was still trying to get the bleeding stopped. They were all looking at Mason's face except for Rory who was pacing back and forth bringing her hands.

"I'm so sorry Mason, I don't know what's wrong with me today." Rory said tears in her eyes.

"I know what's wrong," Tristan said hotly, "you haven't heard from your friend and you're taking it all out on us. Get over it Gilmore, a war zone is not the place to be emotional. That's when people get hurt."

"I know I'm sorry Mason."

"It's okay kid. It's not broken. Can we just keep this between us and not tell Alice she finds out girl a got the upper hand she's never going to feel like I'm safe here again." He said laughing.

"That was a great right hook!" A voice said behind them. They all jumped and turned when they heard a strangers voice, "Tisk, Tisk, Kitten what have I told you about striking when you're angry. Time to pull back in the claws."

"Finn!" She screamed launching herself into the man's arms knocking whatever he was holding out his hand. "Kitten, you ruined part of my apology." He said laughing, looking at the spoiled mess on the ground.

"Oh, Finn" she said soaking his shirt in tears. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" she asked softly.

Finn pulled back and put his hand under her chin tilted up her she was looking him in the eyes. "You were never the one who needed to be forgiven. The real question is do you forgive me."

She surprised him when she put both of her hands on his cheeks tilted his head down and kissed his forehead. "All forgiven. Now what is that god awful smell?"

Finn laughed his boisterous laugh that she'd missed so much "roasted asshole, meant to be symbolic of my behavior last time! You know asshole from the asshole. I got the idea from a movie Ellie made me watch this weekend I would have been her sooner but you wouldn't believe how hard it is to find roasted bumhole I considered roasted turkey but didn't think it had quite the right feel to it." Rory looked at him puzzled.

Finn thru his hands up "I swear I thought we were going to watch a zombie flick, not sandra Bullock chanting in deliverance contry. What LDB stories have you been filling her head with that she felt I needed to watch 28 days?" By the time he finished explaining she was laughing so hard he was having to hold her up.

"what do you mean the stories I've told her?" she said barely able to catch her breath. "What about the stories you've told her?"

The guys were watching them in interest while Tristan watched with trepidation. Finn looked over her shoulder "Introduce me to your friends, kitten. I only have a two hour window to be here. So which one has Huntz panties in a twist?" Rory winced and looked at Finn surprised at how okay he seemed.

"It's okay, kitten. I missed out on my best friend for six months, now lets meet your friends." he said taking her hand and pulling her towards the guys. "Now I get to play my favorite role protective best friend!"


	12. Chapter 12 Old Friends

Chapter 12 New and Old friends

"Is this Luke's?" Finn asked taking a slow drink from the coffee Rory had just handed him.

"Yep. Ellie sent it for me." Rory said as closed her eyes savoring her first sip.

"You know love, you could charge people to watch you drink your elixer of life" Finn said earning a laugh from all the inhabitants in the room.

"So, your the one Huntz was talking about?" Finn smirked eyeing Tristan hoping to make him uncomfortable.

Rory choked, "Gees, Finn pretend to be subtle next time." she said with a nervious laugh shaking her head.

"Can't kitten I'm on a schedule here plus I promised Ellie I'd be back to have lunch with her tomorrow." he said mater of factly, before turning his attention back to the matter at hand stairing down Tristan he asked half teasing half seriously "So should I ask your intentions?"

"I don't believe Emily Post would approve my discussing said intentions with you without discussing them with Rory first." Tristan replied not breaking eye contact. Finn raised an eyebrow as he sat back and really looked at Tristan for the first time. "I'll be damned G.I. Joe is one of us!" Finn sat processing for a minute then looked to Rory with an unspoken question in his eyes.

Rory squirmed a bit before telling Finn "Tristan went to Chilton with Paris and I." praying he would leave it at that. However once Finn put two and two together he began laughing uncontrollably causing Rory to wince "Finn" Rory warned with a glare.

Completely ignoring her he rambled "You mean this is the bloke from high school the one you were afraid to date? The one who's kiss made you cry and run away? The one Logan reminded you of? The one who was the reason you were willing to give a playboy like Logan a chance? Does Logan know your seeing the original him?" still unable to control himself. "Oh this is some cosmic karma if I ever heard." he said wiping away tears "He's mad you moved on to the reason he had you in the first place. He is so not going to like that! Oh can I tell him pleasssseee?" Finn asked bouncing up and down clapping his hands, it reminded her of something Ellie would do. "I owe him for the right hook." The room erupted with laughter reminding Rory there was an audience.

"That's it everyone but the big mouthed Aussie out!" Rory shouted turning three shades of red standing up pushing everyone to the door.

"Wait a minute Mary" Tristan chuckled putting up some resistance "this just started getting interesting." he said not really wanting to leave her alone with her _**friend.**_

With a sigh of defeat Rory told Tristan "I'll let you ask about it later." and she gave him a final push and closed the door.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked Finn crossing her arms.

"I thought so." he said sitting back looking smug and pleased with himself. "besides he thinks I'm threat maybe that tidbit of info might soften him up because I don't plan on going anywhere."

Getting serious she sat down next to him "Finn you know we are going to have to talk."

"Ok, then let me start." Finn said sitting up looking her in the eye." First off I'm sorry I wasn't in touch sooner. I've spent the last 6 months thinking about everything and have come to the conclusion that while I love you I am not in love with you."

"Then why ask me to marry you? You idiot!" Rory exclaimed throwing her arms up out in frustration.

"Hold on." Finn interrupted holding his hands up. "Before you get started please just listen. What I feel for you is so much more than the just love I got confused when I couldn't put a name on it, and I still don't know how describe what I mean. Until you came along I always believed that love never lasted. Look at example growing up my parents my mother is like Liz Taylor and I don't even know my currant stepmothers name. After a while they all just kind of blur together." Rory looked at him with a certain sadness as he continued "I mean you do realize your mother is the only parent other than you I have met that genuinely loves there child for the child and not because their an heir. You all have taught me so much and for the first time I know what it's like to have family. You are my family." leaning over he grabs her hands. "Can you understand how I got confused? And now that I know what I have been missing I want that, a family, and I know it sounds clichéd but I want a woman who loves me for me and not my money. And i thought that woman was you. You have to admit it in some ways we have that, although it isn't really romantic it's more companionable with sever bouts of extreme lust. We love each other but were aren't in love forgive me for taking so long to realize the difference."

Wrapping her arms around him she leaned in until her forehead was touching his and softly said "Us in love I wish it could have been that simple. I understand and know what you mean because I also love you in a way that can't be described ." Pulling back she looked into his eyes "You saved me, did you know that?" she said before putting her head on his chest. "After Logan left I felt like a part of me died but you swept thru when you found out he was gone. And you were there every time I doubted myself. I'm a success because you wouldn't let me fail. You never believed for one minute I wouldn't pull thru. Even though your not the ONE I do believe your my soul mate. You know that don't you?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

He nodded solemnly "But Ellie makes it harder for me," he said "I wish I was her father, and most the time I feel like I am. Now Logan seems to have gotten his head out of his ass and he wants to be her father. I don't like it but I know she deserves to have both parents." She smiled and shook her head slowly.

"Finn, she really wants her dad in her life. But you are the only dad she knows, Logan should be worried about you not the other way around. You have 5 years of bonding and memories with her that he doesn't. She is never going to give you up. Your stuck with her, haven't you figured that out yet."

Finn with a big dopy grin on his face said. "So were back to the way things used to be. I must admit I'm gonna miss the sleepovers" he said with a wink and a chuckle

"We can still do them just minus the sex." Rory said laughing.

"Speaking of sex. What's up with the original Logan?" Finn asked bluntly.

"Wow, subtle. There hasn't been any sex. Were getting to know each other again. He's only about half way thru this deployment and he's career military. We haven't talked about what will happen when I leave, or if anything will. For right now were in the moment and I'm happy. So be happy for me."

Finn gave her a big hug. "How could I be anything but. Your happiness is all that matters." releasing a deep breathe Finn asked "Good talk?"

Rory laughed "Good talk."


	13. Chapter 13 High Stakes

Chapter 13 High Stakes

Tristan was surprised when he returned to find Rory was no where to be found. His heart sinking as he headed towards the barracks. Although, he knew he had no hold over her, what he felt for her was so much more than just friendship. He wanted a chance to see if there was something really there or if it was just leftover feelings from before. He was incredibly curious to know what her friend had been talking about before Rory had pushed him out of the room. He paused as he reached the door to their room, he wasn't sure if he should knock or just walk in. In the end he decided to knock as he opened the door.

"Did you just knock?" she asked laughing. Taking in the site that lay before him, he couldn't help but smile as he shook his head, they were both sitting on the bunk Indian style facing each other. Holding cards with a pile of papers between them, Rory had a completely blank look on her face, he had come to know as her poker face. She was amazing when she played cards, normally you could see a multitude of emotions in her eyes, always so open and unguarded. Maybe that's why when she played cards she was able to bluff so well because she could turn off any outward sign of emotion. As with many things he wonders how she learned to do that. "Yeah, I was looking for you guys. Mr. Morgan's ride is here."

"Damn it!" Finn said. "What do you have?" he asked in a huff as he placed his last post it into the pile.

Rory picked it up and looked at it with a smirk she had learned from Logan. "Really? You sure about this?" she asked slightly surprised.

Finn gave her a look that told her he wasn't really worried, he thought he had a better hand. " Lets see them."

Rory shrugged before showing her cards. "Daaaamnnn ettt!" Finn said tossing his cards in disbelief. He had never lost with that hand before, for Pete's sake it was a king high flush and she had beat him with a royal flush. If he didn't know better he would wonder if she didn't have the Ace up her sleeve. He was sitting there stunned when her gloating caught his attention. He watched as she leaned back fanning herself with the post it before telling him with a Cheshire grin "And the student becomes the master. Now dance monkey. Dance." throwing the post it at him.

Finn groaned before dropping his head in his hands, much to her enjoyment. Not only had a weeks worth of servitude, a year supply of coffee, but he also lost his prize car. Not to mention their side bet. He thought he had been so smart, he had wanted her to sing at the LDB ball later this year something sexual to get under Logan's skin but by losing he now had to be the one in the spotlight singing the Madonna Spank Me song. Plus the added bonus of having to get approval for her to bring a guest, Tristan. His silver baby! The thought alone was enough to make him whimper like a little girl causing both Rory and Tristan to laugh.

"Wow, what did he lose?" Tristan asked looking curiously at the man who was still sitting with his head down.

Rory laughed in a way that could only be described as evil…"It was actually a pretty heavy pot." she said looking thru the papers. "Well the highlights are a weeks worth servitude, you know I think the rain gutters haven't been cleaned this year" she said teasing Finn. "Don't let me forget to put that on the list. Unlimited usage of the villa in Italy, Finn has to sing Spank Me and Control at a ball later this year in front of all our friends, Finn securing me approval of a plus one to the ball, a shopping trip for both me and Ellie on his black card, and he has to let me fix him up with a woman of my choosing. He has to be my date for the annual Gilmore Christmas party if I need one. Oh, and my personal favorite a year supply of coffee for me and Ellie!!! He's pouting about the car I think or maybe just cause he lost."

"What kind of car?" Tristan asked amazed at the high stakes they had been casually playing with.

"A silver Porsche 550 Spider." Rory said reading the posted only to look up when Tristan started choking. "What it's just a car he has a ton of them. He collects." She said matter of factly.

"A Porsche 550 Spider is the same car James Dean owned." Tristan said incredulously only to be rewarded with a shrug from Rory oblivious to the implications of what that meant.

"There were less than 100 of those made. Not only is it vintage but it's an insanely rare collectors item worth close to a million dollars!" he turned to Finn "How much was it appraised for?"

"1.2" Finn mumbled his head still in his hands. "I can't believe she beat me."

"What would he have won? What did you bet?" Tristan asked shaking his head.

Rory was suddenly feeling guilty nothing she had bet was worth that kind of money.

"My London flat. Washing and detailing all Finn's cars, the complete Charlie's Angels dish set with glasses, the singing at the ball thing but I would have had to let Finn pick my dress too, Christmas and new years in Australia, and I would have had to buy him a new surf board. No where near the value of that car." She tried to think… Finn was not the kind to go back on a deal, even though he knew she would let him out of it. Suddenly she had a thought.

"Hey Finn you know I don't really like the Porsche, how about a trade?" She asked thinking quickly. His head popped up off the table at an alarming speed. "Trade?"

"Yeah, you know the Ryan Phillippe car? The black one?" she asked not knowing the type of car it even was but hoping it had no where near the value of the Porsche.

"Huh? Ryan Phillippe car?" He asked having no clue what she was talking about.

"You know the black convertible with the tan top. It's parked in the showroom between the old Model- T and the old Harley with the sidecar. We took it to Martha's Vineyard last summer. How about instead of the Porsche that's crazy rare I take the black convertible instead. Is it worth a whole bunch too? Cause I honestly like it better."

"the 56 Jaguar XK-140? You like that one better? It's yours." He said relieved the Jaguar was an amazing car but no where near the caliber of the Porsche.

"Yay!!!! I have the cruel intentions car!!! I wonder could you possibly throw in Ryan Phillippe too?" she grinned sounding hopeful.

He stood up grabbing his jacket in the most flamboyant way asking her "Do I look like a pimp to you?" causing both Rory and Tristan to laugh.

"At this moment you really don't want me to answer that question." Rory replied wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Fine, be that way and see if I give you the package that the always stunning, Lorelai sent with me." he said laughing as he started running out the door and towards the helicopter pad.

"Finn, get back here! " Rory yelled before taking off after him. She was breathless when she caught up with him at the helicopter as Tristan followed at a jog. "That was mean. I want my package." She said pouting as she pulled the lip/ puppy eyes combo.

"Knock it off I didn't say it was for you." He said leaning into the helicopter, pulled out a box, then tossed it to Tristan. "Lorelai asked me to give this to you." He climbed in giving Rory one last lingering look. "Can't be late for my date with OUR girl now can I? Try not to do anything I would do kitten."


	14. Chapter 14 The Original Logan

AN: I might have read T2 somewhere as a description for Logan??? If so I'm sorry I wont be using it other than this passing comment just in case I did read it. I don't want to use someone else's work.

Chapter 14 The Original Logan

As Rory stood watching Finn's helicopter disappear in the distance she spoke grinning. "Knowing my mom you probably shouldn't open that in public. But, I must admit I'm both curious" she said pausing before continuing "and slightly scared."

Looking at the box in his hand, he shook it "I'm curious too about a lot of things. Like the original Logan? I keep hearing this mentioned." He grinned at her. "I think it's time we talk." he said as they headed back towards the barracks. Rory nodded unsure of how much she wanted to tell him .

"The original Logan is something Paris came up with she also used to call Logan T2 behind his back. You know Tristan 2" Rory said laughing at the memory.

"Paris as in Paris Geller?" Tristan frowned, "I was sure one day she would go all Carrie on you."

"Well with you gone she had no reason to hate me anymore. We became best friends and were roommates at Yale. She's also Ellie's Godmother."

"I feel like I've tumbled into an alternate universe." He said overly dramatic.

Rory rolled her eyes before continuing "I didn't take you very seriously back then, you were all about the chase. When you told me goodbye that night, I wanted you to kiss me, too. So much that after you were gone I thought about you all the time. I'd look over at your empty desk, and I felt like I had lost something but I couldn't put a name to it. I missed you so much, that I did a pro/con list and I decided that if I had the chance again I wouldn't let fear get in the way and I'd give you a chance." she said looking at him a little embarrassed.

"When I met Logan my sophomore year at Yale. I didn't think to my self hey he's a lot like Tristan was, I should date him. Paris had to point out to me the similarities between him and you. Which I completely denied it having anything to do with why I might have liked him. But he was an older version of you in high school. He didn't have girlfriends only casual relationships." She laughed at the memory of asking him if he needed a time machine.

"Then how'd you become his girlfriend?" he asked not really sure he wanted to know.

"It was simple really I wanted him. And unlike in high school since I wasn't so innocent anymore, I understood what it was I was feeling. I didn't care if it had to be casual to be with him as long an I kept feeling that old excitement again. So I told him I wanted no strings fun. But after a while I couldn't do it, I started to care about him. It was too hard knowing he was sleeping with other girls. So I told him I was done. Since he didn't want to be a boyfriend and I couldn't be one of his many. He didn't want to loose me so he said he could be my boyfriend."

"So is that how he was like me? The playboy ways?" Tristan asked trying to figure out how that warranted Paris dubbing him 'the original Logan'.

"Not just that, it was the look, the attitude, the same excitement. A smirk that makes you want to kiss him or slap him, some times both. When I got to know him I found out his father only saw him as a screw up and a disappointment. No one knew how smart he actually was. He hid who he really was never letting anyone close enough to hurt him. A lot like a boy I once knew." she stood moving around the room, not able to stay in one spot.

"Paris decided that was my type. Rich, spoiled, man children who were starved for love. And that I only gave Logan a chance because I hadn't had the guts to give you one. She called him my do over. My chance to do things differently. I don't know she may have been right, but I did love him."

"So this thing were doing. Is this another do over for you?" he wondered out loud, getting mad. He had been right at Chilton, she really had liked him back then but didn't think he was good enough for her. Never mind the fact that he had thought the exact same thing over the years. Hadn't he busted his ass trying to become worthy. So why did the idea that she thought that too piss him off so much?

Taking a minute to decide the best way to word what she was thinking, she took a deep breathe than answered, "This is a combination of things but I wouldn't call it a do over technically we never did anything in the first place."

"Then what would you call it." he practically yelled.

"Getting to know you. Finding out the old attraction is still there, only it's no where near as strong as the attraction to who you've become. I want to know everything about you. How you went from that boy to the man you are now. I want to believe that when I leave here in two weeks, that's not the end. I want to believe that the way I feel when I'm around you doesn't scare me anymore, but it still does. That fear is just as strong as it ever was the only difference is I don't run from my fears anymore. I don't know what that means, or if it means anything to you. But that is where I am. I'm willing to see what happens and just go with it."

She looked so vulnerable to him right now, ringing her hands and biting her lip. She reminded him of the way she looked the first time he saw her. She was being honest with him, and he wanted to be as honest with her. "I always hoped for a second chance with you, though I don't deserve one. When I left you that night I felt like I was leaving a better version of myself that I couldn't be with anyone else. And that stupid boyfriend of yours he would back off if you asked even though it probably hurt him. I knew if the roles had been reversed I wouldn't have been able to, I wasn't that kind of person. But I knew you deserved that so I decided I wanted to be the kind of man who would put the needs the woman he loved first, the kind of man that would actually be worthy of a woman like you. I decided that I wanted to come back to Hartford someone you could be proud of even though I knew I probably wouldn't get a second chance. I wanted you to know that you were right about me, I could more." placing a hand under her chin he tipped it up so that she was looking him in the eyes. "It wasn't just the chase for me it started that way, but I was so drawn to you I had no clue how to handle it either. So instead I chose to torture you." he grinned on the last words thinking about how fun it had been getting her riled up back then.

"What happens when I leave?" her voice small and concerned.

"We write, email, talk on the phone. Hey I'm not apposed to sending half naked pictures. And as soon as I get leave I want to take you on a real date. We get dressed up, being gorgeous you'll probably be wearing something meant to torture me. I might actually wear a tie, I'll make reservations, bring you home at an ungodly hour. What we've started here is far from over." He was now standing so close her every nerve was on end. It completely distracted her causing her to almost miss his last sentence. She could feel the heat coming off his body as he moved in to kiss her. As with every other time they kissed it wasn't enough one minute they were kissing the next Tristan had lifted her onto the table and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Both becoming breathless when Rory broke the kiss grabbing the bottom of his shirt working it up his chest to pull it off. Suddenly, Tristan took a step back to slow things down causing Rory to give him a confused look.

"There is nothing I would love more than to keep doing what were doing but not now. Not here, on a table where anyone could walk in at any moment. We've waited a long time for this, we can wait a bit longer. I don't want our first time together to be rushed."

"Look at you being all considerate?" Rory asked with a sexy smirk. "I'm okay with that as long as we get to that first time together." She was softly running her fingers across his abs just above his pants, as she smiled wickedly at him, "Well if were not going to get a work out what should we do now?"

"I still haven't opened that box from your mom. Should we brave it?" he asked playfully as she looked around not remembering where they put it when they came in. Seeing it at the other end of the table she leaned back and grabbed it handing it to him before getting comfortable on the edge of the table. He sat next to her and opened the box confused for a minute at what it was, he looked at Rory's bright red face, before looking back at the box pulling out the item. Realization dawned on him a grin spreading across his face. "Wow, your mother is wow!" he whispered at a loss for words.


	15. Chapter 15 Fantasies

AN: Warning we have some smut and cussing. Some of these things might not be completely accurate I don't know how far away you can hear gun fire but in my mind pretty far.

Chapter 15 Fantasies and Outside the Wire

Tristan pulled item after item from the box completely stunned. " I don't know if your mother is deranged or my new hero." He said looking at Rory's red face before asking her seriously. "Do realize how many of my fantasies revolved around this piece of clothing?" holding up her old Chilton skirt. Not five minutes before he had told her he wanted to do things right. But after opening this box all he could think about, was her wearing this skirt, and him running his hands up her legs under it playing with her soft skin.

"Really, what's the big deal every other girl in school wore the exact same uniform. Most were a lot shorter, I don't see why mine is special ." she said with a look of confusion trying to understand.

He looked at her raising an eyebrow somewhat surprised that she was still that naïve. He stood and moved in front of her positioning himself between her legs as he leaned towards her smiling at the obvious effect he was having on her. "The big deal." He said huskily "is that no one else looked as innocent in it. All the other girls shorten their skirts as much as they could, their shirts as tight as they could get away with. But you wore you skirt to here." He said running his hands up her legs stopping right above her knees. "But sometimes you would move where the skirt would come up higher. Giving me a small glimpse at your thigh." He said leaning close to her ear kissing her neck. "It was all that innocence, you had no clue how you affected me. You were hotter than the other girls because you weren't trying. You were just being your self. Of course I had the occasional fantasy that you weren't as innocent as you seemed. I know typical male naughty school girl fantasy. " He said kissing her neck.

She smiled seductively before telling him "I guess you better keep that uniform safe for when we get home then." leaning forward kissing his jaw line. "But we need to take a break here or I'm going to try to break that resolve of yours for us to have a date first."

He winked at her as he stepped back holding his hand out for her. "What do you say we round up the guys and you take their paycheck in blackjack?"

She took his hand hopping of the table, "If that's your best offer." She said playfully.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

It had been over a week and Tristan was still mad. They had been ordered to transport refugees fleeing a refugee camp about a hundred miles outside of Bagdad and help them get the refugee camp inside the city. Although, it might be somewhat safe it had also been attacked by insurgents. In the last three weeks the attacks had increased at an alarming rate. Tristan didn't know why but he had a very bad feeling. He had tried to talk Rory into staying on base but since there was minimum risk he couldn't order her to. They had been outside the wire for 9 days, something that was stressful under normal circumstances but her presence complicated things. All the men were on edge.

They were searching the desert for more survivors while Rory looked out the window lost in thought. In hind sight she should have realized from the beginning that this would not be like her other trips off base by the guys preparation to leaving the base.

As the Humvee's headed towards the exit of the forward operating base the occupants shifted anxiously as they prepared themselves mentally for the upcoming mission. While a one lone soldier at the last check point between sanctuary and the 'real' Iraq casually waves them thru, the only sound in the vehicle is the metal clank of magazines entering rifles and pistols. As the days went by there had been a lot of wounded fleeing the camp thru the desert and she knew Tristan kept looking for signs that she had seen too much.

Tristan's voice snapped her out of her memories. "Something's not right get off the main road." Tristan said into the radio to the hummer behind them. Rory looked around but saw nothing. Suddenly, she heard a loud explosion behind them. She turned and saw the other Humvee in the air before it landed on it's side smoke and fire everywhere. "GO! GO! GO!" Tristan yelled to Cooper. "Mason! Riggs! Come in! Can you hear me!"

Horrified Rory yelled "Cooper go back! We can't leave them!" as the moved faster from the explosion. It was chaos in their vehicle, Rory was yelling at the guys, Tristan was yelling into the radio and Cooper was just driving. Rory could see movement from the truck and she was trying to get Tristan's attention. When she realized she wouldn't she turned to Cooper. "Cooper go back I see someone." Then they heard the sound of M- 16 rifle rounds being fired.

"Captain what do I do?" Cooper asked having stopped at the sound gun fire from their type of guns. He looked back at Rory then to the burning truck. "Our first priority is to keep her safe." He said clenching his jaw in anger. Tristan looked at Rory then the hummer torn. Suddenly he turned and started beating the dash "Fuck!" he yelled every time he hit the dash leaving blood from his knuckles' on it.

"GO BACK!" rory yelled at Tristan

"It could be a trap Rory." Cooper said upset, trying to make her understand the dilemma.

"You have a daughter at home, and you want us to drive into a possible ambush."

"We can't leave them you know what will happen to them if they are captured! There are no prisoner exchanges. They could DIE!" Rory pleaded.

"My orders." he started only to be cut off by Rory "Fuck your orders If I was anyone else you would have already gone back now lets go!"

Tristan took a minute to decide then nodded for cooper to turn around.

"Rory get in the back and get down, take the two extra vests and completely cover yourself. Stay there. Anders you hear me up there?" Tristan yelled to the gunner.

"Yes sir." the man answered

"Anything happens to us you get down here and drive. You make sure she makes it to the American Embassy in Bagdad. That's an order." Tristan said looking at the balled up form in the back.

"Yeah, Boss I hear you." he said solemnly as they pull up to the other Humvee. They could see Mason and his gunner Scott behind the hummer under heavy fire. Mason was trying to get back to the front and inside, to help Riggs out. Anders and Cooper provided cover for Tristan to make it to Mason.

"Davis? Riggs? The refugees?" Tristan yelled at Mason to be heard over the gun fire.

"Davis and all the refugees are gone. I had to get Scott out so I could get to Riggs. He's burnt but we've been stuck here I haven't been able to get back. The way this fire is moving we better get him out quick." Mason said looking up from where he was applying pressure to Scott's head.

"I got it sir." Scott said moving to apply the pressure himself trying to concentrate on what needed to be done. "I can make it to the other vehicle by myself. Get Riggs and Davis's body." Tristan nodded and worked his way towards the front of the vehicle and kicking in the windshield and crawling thru it.

He turned looking at the other hummer to see that Scott had made it and had taken Coopers place supplying cover fire. Cooper was about ten feet away so Tristan moved farther into the vehicle and him and Mason pulled Riggs out letting Cooper get him to the other hummer as they moved to get Davis.

Shifting Davis they heard a small cry, looking at each other Tristan moved closer towards the flame and moved the woman's body looking for where the cry came from. He found the little girl who's family was dead around her although she seemed relatively okay. Tristan picked her up and handed her to Mason motioning him to get her to the other humvee. He grabbed Davis and pulled him out of the vehicle and thru his lifeless body over his shoulder making his way back. So they could get the hell out of there.

"Don't stop at the refugee camp on the way back. It's just the little girl go straight to the base." Tristan ordered at he jumping back in. As he started to calm he noticed the burning in his shoulder, looking down he muttered "Fuck." as he watched his shirt soak with blood.

"Mason, I got problem."


	16. Chapter 16 The Huntzberger Name

**AN: I love you guys, your so great! Thank you for the reviews. **

Chapter 16 Using the Huntzberger Name

As Rory sat listening to the steady beep of the machines she couldn't help but think about how the events of the last twenty four hours had unfolded. Channeling her inner Paris, Rory frightened the doctors to such an extent that there would be no withholding of information when it came to the guys. She had thrown around the Huntzberger name so many times, she could only imagine what her mom was going to say. The biggest one was about the little girl asleep in her arms and that had required calling Mitchum for help. Rory secretly hoped it would take the puppet master some time to pull his strings and get a temporary visa for Ali. She wasn't ready to leave her boys yet. But, Mitchum would not take no for an answer, once the visa came thru she was to take Ali to the plane that was waiting to bring her home. She looked over to where Tristan lay sleeping before putting her head back closing her eyes.

"_Don't stop at the refugee camp on the way back. It's just the little girl go straight to the base." Tristan ordered jumping back in. As he started to calm he noticed the burning in his shoulder, looking down he muttered "Fuck." as he watched his shirt soak with blood._

"_Mason, I got problem." _

"_Me too, man." Mason said maneuvering his hurt leg so he could stick his head between the front seats to look at Tristan, "Oh Shit! Move to the back I have to check this and get some pressure on it. Cooper I've got you set take the front seat I need room to work." Tristan moved to the back of the vehicle and looked at Rory as Mason cut open his shirt and examined his shoulder. She was rocking the little girl soothing her while watching Riggs shallow breathing with a mixture of worry and compassion on her face. She looked up and locked eyes with Tristan holding his gaze until he passed out. Rory felt relief when they finally passed thru the gates of the base. _

_A female soldier offered to take the little girl, as they unloaded their wounded. Clinging tight to Rory the child let out terrified scream breaking Rory's heart, Rory shook her head no. "I've got her." she said before hurrying after Tristan and the boys. It took 8 hours to stabilize everyone, then they would be transported to Landstuhl Regional Medical Center in Landstuhl, Germany. _

_While waiting for word on the guys, Rory met a soldier that had worked with Aalya's father who was an interpreter for the Army. The family had been in hiding, which meant that Aalya wasn't safe in Iraq. The death of her parents wouldn't save her, the insurgents had been killing whole families of those who helped the Americans'. _

_In order to insure that she could accompany the boys to LRMC all she had to do was throw out the Huntzberger name. Taking the child with her was another matter entirely, it required Visa's, that required more than just a name. She called Mitchum asking him to use his connections so that she could legally leave with Ali. She took only her laptop case and pictures with her._

_The only way Mitchum would agree to help Ali, as Rory was calling her for short, was if she agreed to come home as soon as they had a visa for the girl. This had scared Mitchum and he was coming to get them personally. He didn't care that Rory didn't want to leave Tristan. Or that her friends were all hurt, all he cared about was getting her out of danger. His concern for her wellbeing was a little unsettling to her. _

Rory looked up startled when she heard the door open, relieved to see it was Mason. "How are Riggs and Cooper?" she asked as he sat down and smiled at the little girl.

"Cooper is awake and worried about everyone else. His surgery went well and they got the bullet out. Riggs is burnt pretty bad, as soon as they can move him they are sending him to a burn unit in San Antonio."

"What about the burns on your hands? Do you have to go to San Antonio too?" Rory asked looking at his bandaged hands.

"No, my burns aren't that bad." he said "I don't want him to go by his self, but none of us will be going to Texas. At least I don't think so. I left a message for his sister, so he wont be alone. How is Tristan?"

Rory sighed. "Once he is stable he is being sent to Walter Reed in Maryland. Huntzberger has ordered me home as soon as the visa comes thru for Ali. I don't know what to do I want to stay with Tristan."

"Rory, Tristan will be stateside soon. He would tell you to go. Get home where it is safe. I'll even go a step further and say you need to leave. Get that little girl safely out of here. Her parents died helping us the best way to honor that is to protect her. Once he is stateside you can see him all you want. Maybe have that date you have been waiting for."

He said reassuring her as he rubbed her back.

"If he doesn't wake before I leave will you give him a letter for me?" she asked

He nodded and reached for the little girl. "Why don't you go write it and I will take care of her?" Rory nodded pulling paper out of her bag before moving to a small table.


	17. Chapter 17 The best kind

_AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to write this I just couldn't seem to get it right. _

Chapter 17 The letter

"I see you finally decided to join the land of the living" Mason quipped from his chair by the window.

Tristan smiled slowly before asking, "Is she okay? What a bout the boys?"

"Wow. Asking about the girl first... I see how it is." Mason answered grinning. "Coop is down the hall and Riggs is in Texas at the burn unit in BAMC. Rory is stateside, giving that boss of hers hell I'm sure. That girl of yours is something, she threw that Huntzberger name around left and right to make sure we stayed together, that the doctors would tell her how we all were doing. She pulled string to get that little girl out of the country. It was such blatant abuse of power, the old you would have been impressed." he added with a chuckle.

"So why is she gone?" Tristan asked thinking about what Mason had just said.

"Well the price for her boss using his connections to get the little girl a visa. You know how dangerous it is for family of interpreters. When Rory found out she refused to leave the girl. She also refused to leave you. Huntzberger literally dragged her out of here. She wanted to wait until you woke up but he wasn't budging. She asked me to give this to you." Mason said pulling and envelope out of his jacket before leaving to give Tristan privacy. He took a deep breathe as he opened the letter with his good hand he began to read Rory's words.

"Sgt. Dugray?" a nurse asked from the door way. Tristan looked up with a big smile.

"Yes ma'am." he answered politely.

"I'm sorry to disturb you I just need to check your vitals and change your bandages." The nurse explained pleasantly.

"Sure. No problem." he said finishing his letter before looking up at the sound of a soft chuckle.

"Good letter, Sgt?" she asked with obvious humor.

Laughing at being caught grinning like a fool he answered. "The best kind, ma'am."

"Glad to hear it Sgt. If I may your friend was upset you didn't wake before she had to leave." she said kindly.

"You met Rory?" he asked surprised.

"Yes sir. Her and the little girl. You should have seen her put the fear of God into Captain Taft, your doctor. He was visibly shaking by the time she got done with him. He was refusing to release any information on your condition to her. By the time she finished with him he gave us orders to give her any info requested on you or your men's condition. She gained some notoriety around here." she said shaking her head in amusement. "No one has ever stood up to that man. It was a sight for sure."

Tristan sat speechless as he took in what the nurse had told him. He was becoming accustom to being surprised by Rory but this was by far the most surprising. She fought for him when he couldn't fight for himself, he had already known he had fallen in love with her all over again but this just made him love her even more. He knew with out a doubt that Rory Gilmore was one of a kind and the most amazing woman he had ever met.


	18. Chapter 18 Life Moves Fast

AN: Rory's article is actually from a soldiers blog .. I wanted a feeling of truthfulness for the story I was having a hard time accomplishing with anything I wrote for this the Items in Italics are not my word but the words of Patrick Eakes US Army.

Chapter 18

Tristan was so bored he was counting the dots in the ceiling tiles he had been at it for the better part of the day and was up to 6, 394 no 6,395. This tile was now done he thought at he wrote the number down on his notepad.

"Tristan have you read Rory's articles?" Mason asked in wonder looking up from the paper in his hand.

"No, I looked online and they aren't on the Times site." He said scratching his head, he had email Paris and she was saving all the articles for him, but he wouldn't get them until he got home.

"She writes the way she talks, this article is great. Man, listen to this." Mason said before being interrupted by Cooper as he came thru the door on his crutches the he tossed a bag of sunflower seeds to both the guys.

"Listen to what?" he asked plopping down on the empty bed across from Tristan.

"Rory's article. Now shut up and listen." Mason said before starting to read.

_Life in Iraq, It all happens so fast. Thanks to all who have written in response to my articles. The support has been encouraging and is greatly appreciated. Time in Iraq goes by so fast. I asked one of my soldiers what day it was, and we both had to think for a while before coming up with different answers (we finally narrowed it down and just picked one). It doesn't matter what day it is here. All that matters is the mission you have, completing it to standard, and getting on with the next mission. A lot has transpired since my last update. Most all of it has been good. We continue to receive mortar fire here almost daily, but it has very little effect on the post operations. I am reminded of scenes in the TV show M*A*S*H, which I watched as a child. They would be eating chow, while being bombed, and sit around fearlessly making jokes. The mission was to eat. Regardless of the mortars, we ate, waited for the all clear signal, then left to resume our daily activities. I was summoned to a brief. This was my first intra-theater travel event. Since my fellow journalists and I were coming from separate locations, we were on our own to come up with our travel methods. (Mission: get to a certain place at a certain time, the means and methods are up to you) After several failed attempts I finally boarded an Air Force (AF) C-17. What a magnificent plane! We were all buckled in, and the engines revved up as we prepared for take off. All of a sudden the engines shut down, and the Air Craft commander came over the speaker asking everyone to exit the aircraft. There were several interpreters on the plane closest to the door with bewildered looks on their faces. The AF load master pointed out the closest bunkers to me, and I led the chalk to the concrete barriers. I was peering out of one of the open sides when I witnessed a small stream of light coming from the ground on the other side of the air strip. A few seconds after the shot was fired from the ground, and out of nowhere, a barrage of tracers came from the sky completely annihilating the spot that the shot was fired from. It was good to see that the enemies attack was met with overwhelming force. After the all clear, we re-boarded the plane and immediately took off. It was good to see the commander again. We really enjoy working together on my earlier series last year in Germany. She is a West Point Graduate, and her day job is a stay at home mom. But, when she puts on the Army greens, she is all about being a soldier. I am constantly amazed at her ability to transition from wife and mom to soldier. She is not only a tribute to women in the military but to all leaders in this profession. I found it quite ironic to hear her say she couldn't wait to get back to Afahastan. I called her on the irony, and we both acknowledged the changes we had gone through since leaving home. We were accompanied on our trip north by the celebrity news anchor Peter Jennings. I've never been a fan of his slanted commentaries, but it was nice to meet the man. I introduced him to the commander, and true to what I believed, he attempted in conversation to get her to say something adverse about the war. Boy, was he talking to the wrong person. She accurately and with passion described what most soldiers here believe: what we have done and are continuing to do will make a positive difference in the country of Iraq, the region, and the world. I don't believe he will air her point of view. We traveled to her location by plane, and I got to see the rest of the people in her unit. Now I needed to find a way to get back to my guys. My commander got me on a space available U-60 (Blackhawk). I had to wait a day while the brown out (sand storm) cleared up before my trip could continue. The flight was incredible, again another magnificent piece of machinery. The aircraft was packed with soldiers and their baggage, yet it flew with such force and speed that it felt like my presence was insignificant. We flew extremely low and fast, only rising to avoid power lines. I witnessed lots of countryside with men, women, and children all outside working. I was happy to see them all stop and wave in kindness as we flew over. Our door gunners acknowledged them by waving back. To me they were oblivious to the insurgents, terrorists, politics and all the bad that gets reported. I got the feeling that the adults were glad to see us and the kids were doing just as I did as a child, waving at anything that flew by in amazement. I arrived back without incident. It was great to see my guys again, and I felt that they were glad to see me. I met some interesting people on my trip. I overheard one young soldier, on his way home, tell war stories to some new guys. It was not hard to tell that some of it was true and some was embellished. His language was what concerned me, and after hearing more than a few "F" bombs, I approached him. I simply asked him where he was going and made him aware that after being with the guys for a year his language back home would not be as welcomed. I made a joke about how it might sound for his parents to hear him say, "Hey mom/dad, how the "F" are you doing, It's "F-ing" good to see you. He and the group laughed, but I believe my point was well taken. I thanked him for what he had done and patted him on the back. He was just a kid fresh out of high school with a year of combat under his belt, going back home where he still lived with his parents. At one of the hangars that I spent time in waiting on a flight, I spoke to an American civilian whose mission was to establish police academies in the country. He spoke of the complete difference the Iraqi men have in comparison to us. It was his experience that when the Iraqis receive positions of authority, they perceive it as a right to profit from that position and from those they are to lead. That is opposed to our leadership, which in positions of authority means the responsibilities to care for those we lead. I could tell he was struggling with the solution to this problem, and I admired his commitment to make it work. We met several JAG (military attorneys) officers on our trip, and we compared their lives with the TV show's depiction of the ultimate JAG officer. They played right along with the joke and admitted that yes they also fly helicopters and jets, jump from planes, and are constantly in torrid love affairs with beautiful women. It was fun banter coming up with current theater situations that would warrant supernatural JAG abilities and it also helped pass the time. My soldiers continue to excel in this environment. They interact with the Air Force, DOD civilians, and contractors on a daily basis, and they've won praise from all they have come in contact with. I constantly have peers and superiors telling me what a joy it is to have these men from the Army here. Two of our soldiers received "coins" (acknowledgment of doing a good job) for the selfless work they did to assist another unit. It is their military bearing along with southern hospitality that sets them apart. I are very proud of our soldiers, and we know they will continue to impress everyone they come in contact with. Like the rest of the world, we are all focused on the elections. I'll write again once they have concluded. Many of the soldiers outside the wire are anxious for the bad guys to show their faces, and like the poor soul who fired at us the other day, our guys are poised and eager to retaliate with overwhelming force. _

The three sat quietly for a few minutes thinking about the insight in Rory's words. Finally, Coop broke the silence with a big grin. "Man, if you don't marry that girl I will. She is just amazing. She is right there with Marcail and Beth, dude."

"How about you let us get through our first date before we start thinking that way. I haven't even met her Ellie yet we have only talked on the webcam." Tristan said although the thought did sound good to him. He wondered what it would be like to come home to Rory and Ellie at night, he would bet everything he had that it would be amazing.

"Sure, but I'm just saying that lady belongs with this group, I bet my life on it." he said sitting up and smiling as the resident nurse Ratchet, Capt. Anderson stuck her head through the door.

"Boy's orders are in tomorrow you head stateside. Pack up." she barked before turning to leave. "Oh sugar plum, I'm so going to miss these gentle exchanges" Coop said in as thick a southern accent as he could as he placed his hand over his heart acting wounded.

Capt. Anderson turned back to the three and smiled the first smile they had seen since they had been there before snapping back. "That's Captain Sugarplum to you." and she ducked out of the room leaving them speechless looking at the spot she vacated.

Coop again broke the silence "Well, fuck me. Who knew without the scowl Nurse Sugarplum was HOT!" causing Tristan and Mason to laugh none of them realizing Captain Anderson hear them as she walked away smiling. She wouldn't let anyone know but she was going to miss those goofballs.

_**AN: I need an experienced beta for all my stories. One who can turn over chapters within a couple days. Prada has done a great job but has two jobs and is not able to continue... please pm if interested and let me know what you have worked on before. These are my babies and I want someone who wont be trying to change my vision for the stories.**_


	19. Chapter 19 Surprise visit

_**AN: I am finding myself lacking in inspiration at the moment... It sucks because I know where I want this to go but how I had originally planned to get there no longer seems to fit so I and floundering a little. This chapter is Ellie's POV's... I thought it was time to introduce her better. For those who have been wondering I imagine her looking like Britney Robertson from Life Unexpected at all ages just with blue eyes. **_

Okay I haven't done this in a while so!

**Disclaimer: **Gilmore Girls and all related items do not belong to me. Only the Story and its related original ideas and characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.

_Chapter 19 Surprise Visit_

This was so much easier to pull off than Ellie had thought it would be, mainly because her grandfather trusted her. He knew that she was not telling the whole truth but seemed content to let her have her way. Of course, that may have something to do with the fact she wasn't going alone and that Henry his driver would be with her the whole time.

It had been to perfect when she found out her grandfather was going to Bethesda for a two day trip, visiting the Futurist offices. It was a political paper that had featured her mom's series from Iraq as well as the Times and they wanted more from her.

She wasn't lying, Ellie justified to herself, she would go to the Ratner Museum but then she would go to Walter Reed and see Sgt. Dugray. She had never met him in person but had talked to him many times while her mother was overseas, and she wanted to check him out. She had seen all the pictures of him Aunt Paris had from when they were kids growing up and some of high school. When Ellie asked why they weren't as close in high school Paris said it was because he got popular and she stayed the same. Ellie had never seen her mom interested in a man before, she got all giddy talking to Aunt Paris and Aunt Lane about him so Ellie knew he was special. Plus, her mom came here every other day so it looked like this guy would be around a while. Ellie didn't mind as long as he didn't hurt her mom.

"Miss Ellie are you sure about this?" Henry asked the distress obvious in his voice causing Ellie to snap out of her thoughts and take pity on the older man.

"Henry, I promise it isn't for me. I could do it myself but to be perfectly honest that would land both of us in trouble when mom finds out and she will, she always does. This way neither of us is going to get in any trouble."

"Ok, ok! I do not want to deal with your mom." Henry laughed as he conceded knowing he would still hear about helping her buy beer.

Two hours and three stops later, Ellie and Henry made their way to the room they were directed to. Ellie pushed back the nervousness she felt and leaned against the door watching the three men playing dominos.

"Wow, our American tax dollars hard at work. You gotta love it." she said with a trademark the Huntzberger smirk. Getting a kick out of the way the three of them jumped. "I thought it would be nice to meet you while I was in town. Plus, I brought pizza and beer." she said confidently and Henry put the beer he had been carrying under his coat on the table.

"How did you get beer?" Tristan asked almost afraid to know the answer.

Henry laughed as he came through the door before answering. "I purchased it for you the little Miss can be very convincing at times. Heaven help us if she ever decides to use her powers for evil." He looked at his favorite charge earning one of her hundred watt smiles. "I will leave you to your visit." Henry bowed to Ellie before quietly leaving. Tristan looked at the miniature Rory in front of him and busted up laughing. He was going to love this little tornado in front of him he could tell.

"So" Ellie said plopping on the foot of the bed nearest to the guys, lying on her stomach with her hand under her chin. "Aunt Paris has told me all the stories from before you became to good to be friends with her. And I've heard about Iraq from my mom. So fill me in on the left out, must know, info on the guy my grandma calls spawn of Satan!" she finished with a grin.


	20. Chapter 20 Puzzle that is Ellie

Chapter 20 Puzzle piece that is Ellie

"She cried?" Ellie exclaimed laughing uncontrollably, "But why? It couldn't have been a bad kiss you were like seriously experienced."

Tristan looked at her incredulously, "How would you know that?"

Ellie gave him a 'Duh' look. "Paris, tells me everything. Probably not everything but all the stuff a kid my age can know." She said shifting so that she was sitting on the bed.

Tristan shook his head at the thought of Paris having unlimited access to this girl. Thinking back to that kiss with Rory on the piano bench Tristan said, "She said it was because she had just broken up with her boyfriend and hadn't wallowed, whatever that means."

Ellie nodded in understanding as she picked up another piece of pizza. "Wallowing is essential to dealing with anything bad for us Gilmore girls."

"What does wallowing intel and what warrants wallowing?" he asked trying to understand these women.

Ellie tilted her head thinking and sighed, "Wallowing is ice cream straight from the carton, junk food and crying, usually with your head in the non-wallower's lap. Sometimes if your angry at a boy you rant about how he's a jerk and the non-wallower agrees whole heartedly weather you are right or wrong. After wallowing you get the tough love and being told you're in the wrong or whatever but never during wallowing. When you wallow you are right, even when you're wrong.

You really can wallow about almost anything; a break up, your crush crushing on your friend, a bad grade you thought you had in the bag, your mom running off the only dad you've had. It's all relative to how upset you are. Mom wallowed when she saw dad with a leggy blonde and every time she told dad she wouldn't marry him, she wallowed. But that was different when she wanted to be with him but he wasn't good for us, she wallowed about that too. She wallowed when grandpa bought her paper and became her boss. See what I mean?" she asked like it all made perfect sense.

He nodded realizing there was a whole way of thinking to these girls that was unlike any he had ever encountered before and he liked it. He suddenly remembered something he had been dying to ask her about since the first time he heard about her.

"So you spent the summer looking at dead people. Forensic science, right? What's the interest?" he asked

Ellie got this look on her face and for the first time since walking through the door she looked her age, her excitement was obvious.

"Actually it's forensic anthropology." She answered her face more animated than ever.

"Okay, I'm not stupid but what is the difference?" he asked feeling like an idiot.

"It's a common generalization but physical anthropology is used more in a legal setting, usually for the recovery and identification of skeletonized human remains. Like if they find a body dumped in a park and it's been there for months… that's when forensic anthropology comes in."

"That seems a bit gross, and like something that you shouldn't be interested in for years." He said seriously.

"Maybe not but my aunt April is in her last year for criminalistics to work in a crime lab." She said noticing the confused look on Tristan's face she gave him an example. "Like how a watermelon closely resembles the density of a human skull so if you're trying to pin point what weapon would make a specific mark you would try them on the melon and match the marks. That is what she will be doing and instead of trading in her used textbooks she gives them to me. It sounds morbid but it is the ultimate puzzle. And I love puzzles. I think I also want to study forensic botany and geology you now plant and bugs and dirts. Could be very helpful too."

"So you would be a cop?" He asked.

"Not really. I might work with the Police Department but I wouldn't actually be a cop, usually you would just be a consultant." She answered honestly.

"So is that what you would like to do? Work with crime scenes?" He asked incredulously.

"Sure." She answered. "I want to make a difference somehow but I wouldn't actually want to be the one on the street. I like my microscope and slides. I'd be happy to stay in the lab and doing what I can." She said like it was no big deal.

He shook the head before honestly telling her, "I don't think I've ever met anyone like you before and I mean that as a compliment."

"Wow picking them a little young aren't we?" A red head called from the door. "You don't have a hidden child I knew nothing about do you?" She asked meeting closer as she took in the young girl's blonde locks and blue eyes.

Tristan laughed as he moved to hug the beautiful woman. Ellie feigned disinterest as her watchful eyes missed nothing. He stepped back to introduce the two. "Marcail this is Rory's daughter Ellie. Ellie this is Marcail Riggs, her brother is one of my best friends."

"You're the photographer right?" Ellie asked impressed

Marcail looked at Tristan surprised her name was recognized by a child. "Yeah, that's me."

"We studied some of your work in my art class at Loyola Professor Sanders speaks very highly of you. We have the Paris night line you did It's a pleasure to meet you." she said graciously her society upbringing showing.

"Thank you." Marcail said quietly.

"I thought you'd be in Texas with Riggs." Tristan said in a still a little surprised to see her.

"Well she sent me to check on you guys. I thought I'd take you three to dinner. Your of course welcome too Ellie." Marcail said amazed as the poised young woman turned into a whirling dervish of a child before her eyes.

"Dinner!" she exclaimed looking at her phone to see the time, "Crap the museum closed an hour ago! I should be back at the hotel by now." She was looking for her other shoe as she flew around the room collecting her things.

"Miss Ellie we should be going if you wish to keep this little excursion from your grandfather." Henry said politely as he picked up her bag watching her search for her missing shoe.

Tristan chuckled as he looked under the bed and pulled the shoe and sock out from under it.

"Ellie, why did you come if it could get you in trouble?" he asked handing them to her.

"Because, I wanted to meet you." she said as if it should be obvious. "You are the guy my mom never forgot. If Paris is right in a roundabout way, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. She gave my dad a shot because he reminded her of you. I just hope the resemblance stops at looks because honestly I like you and I'd hate to be wrong. Look, my mom just has me and it might be nice to have you around you seem cool. But don't hurt her."

She started to leave when he asked. "Aren't you worried about being hurt?"

"No. I know my mom worries that she has to be careful who she gets involved with cause he might be my father but she doesn't understand this but you should. You'll never be my father… Logan will never be my father again. He lost that right when he left and his best friend stepped in to raise me. I already have a dad, his name is Finn and I don't need or want another. I do however, have a place in my heart for a step father who loves my mom if it ever comes to that. The only way you could hurt me is if you hurt her, call it gut, but I don't think you will." She said with a wink as she blew out of the room.

"Who the hell was that?" Marcail asked confused.

"Hopefully, my future daughter." He said equally confused.


	21. Chapter 21 I Didn't Care for it

A/N: Thanks for reading! It makes me so happy when I see that people are still reading my story even though I am horribly inconsistent with updating! Oh yeah and Happy New Year!

Chapter 21 I Didn't Care for It

Ellie knew she was going to be late as they sat in traffic. She was supposed to go to dinner with her grandfather and an associate. She cringed as she thought about what her grandfather was going to say. He had asked her to be back in time for this dinner and she had missed it. She had her back pack on and hit the ground running when car stopped in front of the hotel.

The door to their room barely slowed her down. She slid to a stop as she saw her grandfather in his tux talking on the phone. She could see through the door to her room to the dress laid out on the bed. "Oh this is not going to be good." She thought.

Mitchum hung up the phone and looked at his granddaughter the disappointment evident on his face. "So nice of you to take time from your secret excursion to show up, too bad your only three hours late." He said with indifference.

"I'm so sorry grandfather I lost track of time but I can be ready to go I just need to put on the dress and wash my face. Three minutes, I swear." She said moving towards the bedroom.

Mitchum took off his jacket and silenced her with a look of disappointment she had never seen before. At least not directed at her, it was the same look he always got when she asked about her father. "That would be rather pointless dear since Dr. Bass is now on his way to the airport. Regrettably he couldn't afford to waste anymore of his time on a child who couldn't even be bothered to make an appearance. I off course offered your apologies. Apparently, Dr. Owsley had mentioned your exceptional performance this summer and Dr. Bass was looking forward to meeting the young woman who has made such an impression on him. It's too bad really." He said before closing the door to his room.

Ellie slowly sat on the step thinking about what her grandfather had said. _'Dr. Bass the creator of the bone farm had been there to meet her. Dr. Owsley had been pleased with her this summer, she had never been sure if she had worked hard enough, tried hard enough. But she had, she had stood out and he spoke of her to Dr. Bass. And she blew it!' _

She stood up and moved to the phone ordering dinner for her and grandfather from room service and she changed into her pajamas since they were obviously staying in. She quietly answered the door for the waiter and helped move plates from the cart to the coffee table. After signing the bill she went to her room grabbed a pillow and blanket. She made a nest of blankets on the couch before searching for the perfect wallow movie.

It was about an hour later when Ellie heard, "What are you watching?"

She looked at her grandfather as he sat at the other end of the couch, "One tree Hill soap net is running a marathon. I caught it at the beginning so this is the first episode"

Mitchum just looked at the tv "Your mother lets you watch this show?"

"Sure. She has a thing for Chad Michael Murray. It's a good show two half brothers having to come to terms with each other after learning the rumors they have heard their whole lives is true they really are brothers. They get put on the same basketball team one was raised rich one poor."

"Which one is Chad Michael Murray?" Mitchum asked grabbing an eggroll off one of the plates and pulling her feet into his lap.

"Lucas that one right there, the blonde one, he is a writer, sensitive and brooding. I think Nate is cuter though. I like him better as the show goes on and he gets nicer. He's soo cute." She said with the obvious signs of a crush.

They watched in silence for a while until Mitchum asked her "so you like bad guys?"

Ellie thought of how best to word it before answering. "I like his looks, tall, dark hair, light eyes. I like that he is honest about who he is, this Nate is a jerk but he meets someone who makes him want to be better. He's like Finn he could be a complete asshole if he wanted he has the power to but chooses not to. I like that. You may not like it but I want to meet a boy like Finn someday."

Mitchum shook his head. "It amazes me the way your mother transformed Finn from a drunk into the man he is. She did the same to my son at one point, I don't know how she does it."

She looked at her grandfather before shifting. She settled in with her feet tucked up under her and her head on her grandfather's chest. "What were they like together? I can't really remember."

Mitchum thought before answering. "It was the two of them against the world. Unfortunately I didn't spend time with them together, but she was good for him. He stopped screwing around, went to class, I didn't have to bail him out of jail as often. He was being more responsible. He wasn't always as good for her though. He may have taught her to break out of her shell but he also taught her to break the rules which wasn't good for her. They loved hard both of them and they fought for it."

"If it hadn't been for me would they have made it?" Ellie asked biting her lip.

"It had nothing to do with you. You, my dear, were a joy from the moment you got here. Don't ever doubt that." Mitchum brushed her hair back watching as a strand curled around his finger.

Ellie snuggled in closer before saying quietly. "I'm sorry about letting you down tonight. I've never done that before, I didn't like it."

Mitchum hugged her close before saying "I didn't care for it either."


	22. Chapter 22 I'm not going

Chapter 22 Prelude to the date

Ellie huffed as another discarded item of clothing landed in the middle of her algebra book. "Mom" she said as she tossed the offending garment on the growing pile of clothes in the chair. Rory kept throwing her rejects onto the bed where Ellie was trying to do her homework, only to have Ellie move them to the chair out of her way. Sticking her head out of the closet Rory looked at her daughter. "Sorry Honey" she said returning to her mission for the perfect outfit. Ellie took a picture of the growing pile of clothes with her cell phone and added a 'Help' to it before sending it to her G.G.

She shook her head "Mom, why don't you just wear the blue dress it makes your eyes pop!"

"I don't know it could be too dressy." Rory hedged looking longingly at the dress before tossing it on the other rejects.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked standing in front of the mirror piling her hair on the top of her head and turning from side to side checking the angles.

"I don't know!" Rory exclaimed disappearing back into her closet. Ellie sighed moving to the bed she grabbed the dress and hung it back up. She settled back on the bed with her homework starting the next problem.

Ellie rolled her eyes at the groan that came from the closet. "I'm just not going to go."

Ellie froze for a moment before responding "of course your going." She said reading her grandmothers text telling her help was on the way. "You're nuts about Tristan and he is crazy about you. All I have heard about all summer has been him. You. Are. Going." Ellie said closing her algebra book accepting that she would be getting no work done until her mother was over this Gilmore crisis.

Ellie got back up and moved to the closet only to find Rory sitting on the floor staring at the clothes in front of her. "Mom, you're not cancelling." Ellie said moving to sit next to her mother. "Why are you freaking out? You have spent the last 5 weeks straight with this guy." Neither Rory or Ellie noticing when Lorelei sat on the bed listening.

Rory thought for a minute trying to say why she was feeling this unsure. "This is the first guy I have considered a real possibility since your dad. There is real good chance he is THE ONE. I already think that and I haven't even been on a date with him. You haven't even met him."

Ellie squirmed a bit before pointing out a fact her mother had forgotten. "Mom. You may not have been on a date but you spent 5 weeks straight with him. You know him well enough to know how you feel about him. You just need to make sure you feel the same when people aren't shooting at you." she finished sticking out her tongue at her mother.

Rory stopped playing with the strap of the shoe next to her. She hadn't thought about that. "Ugh," she groaned tossing a shirt at Ellie. "I hate it when you're the voice of reason."

Lorelai joined the girls in the closet. "So what are our options?" She asked handing each girl a coffee.

"This one is my favorite." Ellie said holding up the blue dress while her grandmother dug in the closet. After a few minutes Lorelai pulled out the notorious Chilton uniform. "This is always an option." She said with an evil grin.

Rory looked up rolling her eyes when she saw what her mother was holding. "Really, that's more for a third date not a first." Ellie raised an eyebrow at that comment silently watching Rory pulled the blue dress over her head. Zipping it she turned to the mirror checking it from different angles.

"A third date? Really? Isn't that a bit fast?" Lorelai asked pinning Rory with a look. Rory shrugged before throwing a meaningful look at Ellie not wanting to talk about what she and Tristan would have done. Taking the hint Lorelai said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Wow, your breasts are amazing in that dress! Where have you been hiding those?" Lorelai said her jaw dropping. "That is the dress!" she said laughing as Ellie did a little dance.

Rory smoothed the satin skirt of the ice blue dress feeling unsure. "You don't think it's too dressy? I don't know where I am going."

Lorelai thought for a minute before a big smile spread across her face. "Your father did this to me once." She said darting into her closet coming out with two pairs of shoes, and a shawl. "Okay so here is what you do. For more casual throw on the shawl, this necklace, and the ballet flats. More formal carry the shawl, and wear the sexy heels." Rory nodded before moving to finish her hair.

By the time Tristan arrived to pick Rory up she had decided to go with the sexy shoes and if she was over dressed so be it. The shoes did amazing things for her legs and butt. She was ready half an hour early and spent that time pacing the floor working herself up. Lorelai and Ellie had long since given up on calming her down. Ellie had gone back to her homework and Lorelai was watching Rory ring her hands while trying to remember if she had ever seen Rory this nervous before a date. Lorelai found herself relieved when the door bell rang Rory froze for a moment taking a deep breath before opening the door.

All of Rory's nerves disappeared as soon as she saw Tristan standing on her porch looking nervous. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he was wearing a vest. Leather wrapped around one wrist, his dog tags hanging from his neck. She had never seen him look better.

"You look amazing." He said sincerely taking her hand, turning it to kiss the inside of her wrist. He grinned as he felt her pulse jump against his lips, and he heard the intake of her breath.

She smiled at him as she grabbed her purse. "Thank you." she said simply.

"Come on beautiful, I have a wonderful night planned." He said with a wink as he pulled her out the door. Lorelai shook her head getting comfortable on the couch, knowing she would get the details later.


	23. Chapter 23 Stay With Me

**AN: First off I would like to thank everyone for not giving up on this story. I haven't abandoned it it's just my pregnancy seems to have kicked my butt. It's so hard to write anything decent when your on bed rest and worrying about contractions. I have rewritten this so many times because it didn't have the feel I wanted and it's their first date. It has to be great. So, I took some leeway with Tristan's career length A typical military career is 20 yrs. So West point is two years Ellie is twelve but Rory went to a four year college so she's roughly 34. That would have Tristan investing 16 years in Military but I'm fudging it and saying they counted his ROTC from military school. So instead of four years until he retires he's got two. **

Chapter 23

Rory noticed almost immediately that all nerves were gone. As they fell into easy conversation she wondered if the nerves were just because this was the first time they got together outside of the hospital or because after months of build up this was finally happening. Although, Paris might argue years of build up.

Rory was so caught up in the conversation that she was surprised when Tristan pulled into the west side lot of Boston Common. Her stomach growled as he opened her door causing them to both laugh, "No worries Mary, I wouldn't dream of depriving you of food." Tristan moved to the trunk pulling out a picnic hamper, thermos, and a blanket.

"I think I'm a bit over dressed." Rory said taking the thermos as Tristan tossed the blanket over his shoulder. He pulled her close, lightly kissing Rory before whispering, "I'm glad you wore this, you look stunning." his fingers **played **with the satin at her waist. Tristan took her hand as he led her **through** the park to a spot under a beautiful tree with a view of both the park and the historic buildings outside the park.

Rory took off her shoes tucking her legs under her skirt as she helped Tristan unpack the hamper. Taking the glass of wine Tristan offered her Rory asked "So what happens now with your career? Do you rejoin your unit in the sand box?"

"**No, being** injured I have at least a year until I'm re-deployable. I have some leave coming then I'm being sent to Fort Devens in Massachusetts for my last two years until I retire. I'll be training new troops." Tristan answered opening a dish of fruit.

She picked a strawberry and popped it in her mouth before saying with a smile "So for the next two years you'll be…" she trailed off.

Tristan smiled back. "Less than two hours away…" He leaned down and kissed her neck "which means we get to see each other as much as we want." He said slowly working his way up to her ear when her stomach growled loudly causing them both to laugh.

Tristan pulled out another **container, this** one containing sandwiches. He opened it and offered them to Rory first. Taking one she chuckled "I always thought sandwiches should be considered for date food more often."

Tristan laughed before answering. "Marcail wanted to make something elaborate but to be honest another woman even one I see as a little sister making dinner on our first date just seemed wrong. This leaves us with my lacking culinary skills. On the plus side I knew you would love it."

Rory laughed before sobering, "How is she doing? I know she is worried about Riggs but he asked her to check on you guys. Do you think he sent her to keep her from seeing his pain?" she asked tearing up.

Tristan's finger caught a lone tear, before answering. "I'm sure that's what he did. It's what I would have done with you were the roles reversed. She knows it too; she is only going along with it because if she can take him back a good report on us it will ease his mind. I don't expect her to stay longer than a few more days. And once I'm cleared for travel I will take a few days and go see him so will the others. He may want to be alone but we won't let him."

Rory nodded as she looked out at the beautiful park. "He'll need his family weather he realizes it or not. From what I've seen if he cuts himself off it will slow his recovery, it's so much more than just the physical. Positive and negative outlooks really do have an impact. "

Tristan refilled her wine noticing the sun had set, "Beth is down there now, Mason asked her to check on him after he sent Marcail away." The last of what he said was drowned out by the by the beginning sounds of the Paramount opening "Look" Tristan said pointing at one of the buildings at the edge of the park.

Rory gasp as the beginning credits of one of her favorite movies started playing on the side of the building. She looked around and for the first time noticed that all down the hillside facing the building was couples on blankets, some families but mostly it was couples. She couldn't believe she had been so distracted by Tristan that she had never noticed the park fill up.

She grinned at Tristan before facing the building to watch the movie. He laughed "I knew you would love it." before pulling her between his legs her back resting on his chest. She started to move away "I don't want to hurt your shoulder." Rory said apologetically

Tristan laughed before pulling her right back where he wanted her. "You won't hurt me, now hush and watch the movies." So she settled comfortably against Tristan's chest and watched as Audrey and Fred got swept away in each other. It was the perfect date they danced, laughed and got swept away in the romance. By the end of the first movie they had finish all the wine and Rory couldn't remember ever feeling as at peace as she did now nestled in Tristan's arms. Maybe those great romances really do happen after all, Rory thought as Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall flashed through her mind. Lulled by the wine and Tristan's cologne Rory felt herself drifting off during Humphrey Bogart trying to get Sabrina Fairchild back to Paris.

Tristan could tell when Rory fell asleep but didn't have the heart to wake her even when the movie ended she looked so beautiful. In the end he roused her enough that he had her stand and scooped her up. He didn't bother with anything they had brought except her purse and shoes, the rest he just left.

He parked behind Rory's car in the driveway and moved to help her out of the car. Rory opened her eyes sleepily as Tristan opened her car door, she took his hand as she got out and started to apologize only to be waved off by Tristan. He scooped her up again and carried her down the walk to the house. He opened the door following her muffled directions to her room neither of them noticing Lorelai or Luke watching them from the couch before letting themselves out.

Tristan turned to leave after laying Rory down in her bed only to be stopped by her quiet "Please stay," she said sitting up noticing his hesitant look. "Just stay the night not sex, just sleep. Stay with me." She said quietly taking his hand. Tristan nodded "If your sure."

"I am" she said pulling him into the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

As always I don't own Gilmore Girls I only own Ellie and the Army guys ;)

Chapter 24

Tristan slowly woke to something tickling his check, not remembering where he was he immediately tensed until he realized the sensation that woke him was chestnut curls. He buried his face in Rory's hair breathing in before finally opening his eyes. Startled he looked at Ellie's bright blue eyes staring at him. "Are you my new daddy?" she joked.

Tristan chuckled as he slowly worked his way out from under Rory's head replacing his body with a pillow. He silently followed Ellie out closing the door behind him. "So I was thinking about making you and your mom breakfast and grabbing her some of that coffee she loves so much. Feel like showing me around?" He asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Ellie grinned "Sure, let me grab my shoes and leave a note on the off chance mom wakes up." She said bolting towards her room.

Tristan enjoyed the unofficial tour Ellie gave him while on their way to the market, generally Tristan wasn't a big kid person, he liked Mason and Beth's twins but in all honesty they were the only ones he really enjoyed. He was quickly finding it wasn't a fluke as he feared after their first meeting, he really found Ellie insanely interesting. He also couldn't help thinking she would get along well with the twins.

"This is it" she said interrupting his inner tangent. "So what are we looking for?"

"I was thinking Sausage, biscuits, and gravy. What do you think?" he asked looking strangely at a man behind the register trying to place him.

"Sounds great!" Ellie said looking at where Tristan was looking. Ellie rolled her eyes as she pulled Tristan towards what they needed.

Who was that guy?" Tristan asked once they got outside, while they had been checked out both men tried to place the other.

"Ugh," Ellie said in an exaggerated shiver, "Dean. Mom, dated him in high school or something, I don't know some drama no one talks about. But he gives me the creeps, he looks at mom like he loves her or something, but he's married and Mom doesn't talk to him or his wife. Only two people in town mom doesn't like. I heard her tell Finn she wished they wouldn't have moved back." She said again with the eye roll.

"Finn!" Ellie yelled as she saw him pull up to the house. "When did you get here, how long is your stay? Can I stay with you at your hotel?"

"Wow, there" Finn picked her up in a spin, "how's my favorite Joey?"

"Great were gonna make mom breakfast!" Ellie said bouncing from foot to foot.

"Fun, well to answer your question I only came in to sign some papers I'm flying out tomorrow but I was going to see if you guys would come with me to a show tonight? You're more than welcome too." Finn said acknowledging Tristan.

"I've got a prior commitment but thank you" Tristan said browning the sausage.

"Can I wake mom?" Ellie asked as Tristan put the biscuits in the oven.

Tristan nodded with a laugh. "Take her the coffee."

Tristan had planned to invite the girls to Marcail's art exhibit that evening but after watching Ellie with her 'dad' and knowing he would only be in town tonight Tristan couldn't bring himself to offer an evening out. He knew he would have plenty of time for Marc to meet the girls, Finn however only had a limited amount of time to spend with Ellie, and watching the three of them over breakfast Tristan was quickly realizing Rory's friendship with Finn would always be there, so any worries about Rory and Finn's past needed to be squashed. Tristan was going to be sharing his girls and he would have to accept that. Oddly enough as the joked he didn't think it would be a problem.


	25. Chapter 25 Night with the girls

Chapter 25 Night with the Girls

Finn sat in the Rory's living room as he had countless times before, tonight felt different though. Finn was nothing if not a realist, and the reality of the situation was that the girl's life had shifted directions. He was no longer the #1 man in Rory's life. With the introduction of Tristan into Ellie's life (something Rory hadn't done with anyone else she had dated) that meant Rory was planning on things being more permanent with this man. Finn knew the days of him dropping in unannounced and just whisking them away were over. Although, happy for Rory, Finn couldn't help feeling a sense of impending loss coming. Ellie was the daughter of his heart, but she biologically wasn't his. He had always known he might one day lose her.

He had been hooked from the moment the nurse handed her to him and she stopped crying to look him in the eyes as he made her all kinds of promises in Logan's absence. It only took moments of holding the helpless child for Finn to understand what parents meant by "willing to die for a child" He knew he had never loved unselfishly before and probably never would again. Ellie had been his girl from the time that nurse handed her to him and he wasn't ready to relinquish that right just yet.

Trying to shake the depressing thoughts he looked at his watch rolling his eyes at the familiar routine, they all knew their parts. "Ladies!" he yelled up the stairs "Fashionably late is not an option tonight! Come on." His complaint died in his throat as he saw an angelic looking doll bouncing down the stairs. She looked so grown up in her black dress and kid heels. When had her hair gotten so long he thought as he smoothed an unruly curl that cascaded half way down her back. "I'm ready, mom's just…" "Agh" the groan cutting of Ellie as she giggled. "Looking for her other shoe." She said to Finn with an impish smile as she put her light jacket on.

Rory moved down the stairs at an impressive speed considering the height of her heels. She grabbed Finn's wrist looking at the time as pulled him towards the door. "And with 54 seconds to spare. I am good." She gloated locking up.

As per usual, before they made it out of the neighborhood Finn and Ellie were already deep into conversation about what Finn had missed in his absence. Rory sat and listened as they talked about the forensic program she had completed during the summer. Finn had taken the time to learn a lot of the science behind what Ellie would learn so he would be able to carry a conversation with her where she didn't spend most of it explaining what she was talking about. It really reminded Rory of how Richard had done the same with her it was all Ellie had ever known but one day she would learn just how special and unique their relationship really was.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

Rory looked around mesmerized, she had for some reason thought when he said show it would be a movie. Rory found herself surrounded by the art of a photographer who somehow made you feel as if you were looking at real life not a photograph. Rory already had one of her pieces but as she moved around the gallery she kept being pulled back to one dessert scene. Something about it reminded her of the area surrounding Camp Independence, and she wanted it. Looking for a gallery employee she was surprised to come around a corner and she Tristan with a young woman in her early twenties. Within seconds of spotting her his face breaking into a giant smile as he waved her over. "Rory, this is great. I thought I wasn't going to get a chance to introduce you two while Marc was in town." He said excited "This is Marcail Riggs the artist and Lt. Riggs little sister."

Rory couldn't believe she had missed the connection. Thrilled on both counts Rory took the offered hand gladly. "My daughter and I just love your work. I was actually trying to find someone to ask about a piece. And I'm sure I don't have to tell you how much I've enjoyed knowing your brother. I was glad to get an email from him and hear he's doing better in Texas." She replied thinking of the Lt's easy manner.

Marcail smile "He is thank you. Which piece were you wondering about? If you'll show me I can help you out."

Rory nodded and pointer back towards the direction she had come from "It's the desert piece around the corner. It reminds me of where the boys were stationed." Rory explained.

Marcail was shocked "Great eye! That is where that was taken. You're the only person to recognize it so far." Marcail explained loving that someone had finally placed the location. She let Rory know the list price which Rory immediately agreed to. Tristan knew Marcail had more powerful pieces" why this one?" he inquired. Rory softly kissed him being mindful of how public they were when she answered. "That's where I forgave a boy, and fell in love with the man." She said her eyes tenderly caressing the photograph.

Marcail felt she was invading a private moment so she moved to get a sold sticker for the piece. When she returned Rory and Tristan had been joined by the girl from the hospital and an absolutely stunning man. Marcail pointed out the gallery manager to Rory telling her to just find him when she was ready to pay and it will be delivered to her tomorrow. Hoping for an introduction to the man she grabbed Rory's hand pulling her closer to ask her quietly, "Who's that with your daughter? Anyone who is that nice to a kid can't be single?"

Rory laughed quietly, sometimes she forgets the way woman react to Finn. "He is single." She said moving them back to the others before grabbing Ellie and Finn's attention. "Marcail this is Finn Morgan my best friend and Ellie's godfather and this is my daughter Ellie. Guys this is the artist Marcail Riggs." Rory said taking the glass of wine Tristan offered her.

Marcail's next comment surprising her, "Ellie it's good to see you again, I was hoping I would when Tristan told me he wanted to introduce me and your mother. I wanted to tell you when Professor Sanders and I had dinner party last week she completely raved about a young girl she taught this summer I didn't think there were two Ellie's. I thought you like to know she thinks they will be seeing remarkable things from you in the future told her collogues that if your application came _through_ for any of their sessions to ignore your age and accept you and your brilliant mind. I've never seen Sanders praise anyone like that. So how was the rest of your weekend with your grandfather?" As excited as Marcail had just made her, one look at her mother and she knew she was busted. She glanced at Tristan then remembered what he had told her "If your mother asks I won't lie to her, but I won't volunteer that you lied to your grandfather and came to meet me without getting anyone's permission."

Ellie looked sheepishly at her mother before answering Marcail honestly and in a way told her mother why Marcail knew her, "It actually was our last night in town. We were supposed to go to dinner but I was late getting back and my grandfather knew I was lying about where I was going so it kind of ruined the last night. We actually sat in the hotel and watched a One Tree Hill marathon on soap net." Ellie shrugged knew her mother would want to know everything.

Finn noticing the tension in both Ellie and Rory changed the subject by asking. "Have you ever considered selling your work to high end hotels?"

Marcail bristled at the thought of her work being considered 'cheap hotel art' her reply a clipped "No."

Finn contemplated her reaction for a minute before he grasps the perceived insult, he quickly back peddled. "Wow that came out wrong. I meant have you ever considered taking a commission for a local piece for a focal wall. Using you work to highlight local interests that would in turn have guests saying wow lets go there while were in town. Not cheap oil crap paintings. It would open up your exposure while helping local business." Finn explained his idea better.

Calming Marcail took a sip of her water. "It's an intriguing idea if it can be done right. If not it could slip into tacky very quickly. I don't do tacky."

Finn smiled a bit as he commented "I can see that. Please consider the idea of just trying one piece with complete artistic license for the complete finished wall. If you don't like it we pull it. If you might be interested we can talk more on what I had in mind and if you think if could be done." Finn finished by handing her a business card. He had rolled out that charm that was uniquely Finn and Rory_ k_new he would get at least one wall out of her. Rory also knew Finn was trying to deflect attention off of Ellie but she could get to the bottom of that after they left.

Ellie had found what she felt was the perfect picture for Mitchum she wanted Rory to look at Tristan choosing to follow the girls. She had been right about the picture, it was decided it would be Ellie's present for Mitchum's birthday next week.

As the evening wore on Rory noticed the chemistry between Finn and the young artist. It became painfully obvious that Finn had forgotten about the girls and while Rory and Tristan found it amusing Ellie did not. She was very accustomed to having Finn's complete attention. He had always made it a point not to flirt or try to date in front of her and she had certainly never been blown off before. She knew it was childish to feel neglected and jealous but just because knew it didn't stop her from feeling it. Though Rory didn't say anything she could tell Ellie was hurt and confused.

Tristan noticing the normally happy girl quietly withdrawing he suggested the head for a late movie and the single people to their own devices. Rory readily agreed and left to let Finn know they were heading out with Tristan. Rory felt her own hurt when Finn jumped at the offer to be rid of them and simply headed back to Marcail without so much as a glance at Ellie, never seeing her shocked and heartbroken expression. In an attempt to cheer the girl Tristan suggested she pick the movie hoping it would take her mind off of Finn.


	26. Chapter 26 Aftermath

**AN: It looks like maybe two to three chapters left. It has been hard to refocus on Rory when I have six ideas in my head for other fandom's all of which are much more violent mindsets. It's hard to get back into the Gilmore state of mind when I've been playing in harsher mentalities. For those who aren't following my as an author you might want to if you enjoy my work and are open to other fandom's. I will have some stories for: Twilight, Son's of Anarchy, One Tree Hill, and Walking Dead. Like this they will be slow moving but I have two completely written out in a note book that just needs to be typed and edited, along with my currant Twilight which is outlined completely. My life has changed a bit I am now a single mother of three as well as a fulltime student and work part time, but I promise I won't abandon any story I post but there will be times I update fast then times it's slow. Thank you for being so wonderful! As always a BIG thank you to Sarabeth for all her help with this chapter :) **

Chapter 26 Aftermath

It had been one month since the art show and Ellie hadn't called Finn once. Eventually Rory felt the need to step in and talk to Ellie. It was as if Ellie was a jealous ex girlfriend not a god daughter. If Ellie's feelings for Finn had changed Rory knew she was in for some serious heartbreak. Rory had given Ellie some things to think about and asked her to really analyze why she was acting this way towards Finn who had always been there for her.

Having taken her mother's words to heart Ellie could honestly say she wasn't crushing on Finn but maybe she was letting some of her feelings about Logan and his actions influence how she was feeling towards Finn. She knew she was over reacting. Finn really hadn't done anything wrong he was just inconsiderate. But for some reason it scared her, for the first time he seemed to treat her like Logan had. Logan had come to her banquet and they had fun. He was full of promises then just disappeared like he had before; she still didn't know what she had done wrong to make him leave her again.

Finn had made such a big production of it being their night then completely blew her off for a woman. For the first time in her life she was an afterthought to Finn and she didn't like how it made her feel. It also had made her realize that while she had always considered Finn her dad, maybe he didn't feel the same. Did he just step in to fill Logan's shoes because of her mother and now there is a man to take on the responsibility of then he no longer had to pretend she was his 'daughter'. Her mom had asked her if it was anger at Finn or jealousy because there was now a woman involved and she really took time to understand why she was upset. Though she knew deep down she really hoped Finn found love she just didn't want to be left behind. As exciting as having Tristan loving her mom was everything was changing and Finn was moving on too. It was just scary for her.

Finn on the other hand hadn't realized how inconsiderate he had been until Rory finally explained to him why Ellie wasn't answering or returning his calls. Rory advised him to apologize to her voicemail & keep calling every couple of days. Rory believed that eventually Ellie would answer. She also advised him to steer clear of talking about Marcail and their budding relationship until Ellie chose to ask about her.

As disheartening as Ellie and Finn's lack of communication was to all of them it didn't take any excitement from them about what was happening with Tristan. The girls and Tristan were falling into a comfortable routine with each other. The more time he spent with Ellie, the more he was convinced she was the most interesting and engaging child he had ever met, she had even surpassed his memory of her mother as a teen, in his eyes. He was also coming to realize he had begun to live for those 3 nights a week he spent with his girls.

It took Finn 2 months to get Ellie to forgive him. Two months really thinking about their relationship and Ellie's expectations for him and how to make sure he didn't disappoint her again. It was another couple of months before Ellie softened enough to eventually ask about Marcail. She seemed to have waited until she was sure Finn wouldn't pull a Logan.

By the time Riggs was released from the burn unit 6 months after the attack, Tristan was trying to figure out how to approach Ellie about wanting to marry Rory. Tristan was sure Ellie would love the idea. That wasn't all he wanted though, he wanted to adopt Ellie. It wasn't enough that Ellie wasn't his biologically but he would be honored to have her as a daughter legally. He wanted the paper to show the world what he felt, that Ellie was his. He just didn't have a clue how she would feel about it. Although, she wasn't close to her father she was very close with her grandfather, and she was the Huntzberger heir. If she didn't want to be adopted he would understand. If nothing else he knew he could count on her to help with a ring for Rory.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Tristan looked at his phone unable to believe he was scared to call Ellie. 'Grow a pair' he told himself hitting the send button.

"'lo", the preteen answered smacking on gum, never looking up from the specimen she was studying .

"Is your mom right next to you or in the room?" he asked nervously. "Nope I'm in the study down stairs." Ellie said as she quietly moved to close the door for privacy so her mother wouldn't overhear. Sitting back down she replied "Okay so what's with the cloak and dagger bit?"

Taking a breath Tristan decided to just go for it. "I want your permission to ask your mom to marry me." Tristan said nervously.

"Seriously?!" she practically yelled into the phone as she jumped up and down like the young girl she was.

Tristan laughed with relief "Yeah, I was also wondering if you'd help me pick out her ring?" He asked pulling onto the highway.

"OMG!" Ellie exclaimed for once sounding her age. "Mom has to leave in 45 minutes for an interview wanna go now?" Ellie asked checking the time.

"I knew about the interview and that actually was my plan if you were interested." He smiled "I'm actually about halfway there I'm about an hour out." He said Ellie only half listening. She was already planning on how to get Trix's ring out of her mom's jewelry box unnoticed. Great-Grandpa Richard had given it to Rory when Trix died and Rory said it was the perfect ring, size, style, and shape. She only wore it on special occasions, but maybe they could use it to find something similar, Ellie thought putting the ring on the chain around her neck for safe keeping after Rory left.

Tristan fell in love with the ring as soon as she showed it to him and with that as inspiration the hit the jewelry stores. It wasn't until the fifth store that Tristan started to doubt they would find anything similar. Noticing the young man's disappointed face the jeweler's wife asked if she could help them. Ellie pulled the necklace with the ring from under her shirt, showing it to the woman Ellie explaining they were looking for something similar and it had been in the family for generations and her mother was in love with the style. Tristan was looking for a similar style engagement ring and matching band if possible The elder woman's eyes lit up as she looked at the Gilmore ring calling her husband from the back and conversing in another language. The husband looked defeated as the wife hurried to the back only to return with two dusty jewelry boxes.

"My William made these, special order, in 68 for a soldier who had just been drafted. He never returned for the rings. These are his and hers wedding bands and an engagement ring. I believe these may be what you're looking for and could be resized easily, if needed." She said opening the box with the bands. They looked as if there was ivy growing in a knot work design around them with matching ivy on the engagement ring. With a solitary diamond the rings looked deceptively simple like Rory, yet upon further inspection even the knot work had smaller designs interwoven thru them. The woman pointed out the inscription to Tristan and Ellie. Forever & Always. Ellie looked so excited she might pop. "We'll take them." Tristan said still in awe, the rings were just like Rory elegant with an appearance of simplicity yet the design is intricate and complicated. Now all he had to do was figure out how to propose.

Tristan was paying the husband and as the woman was wrapping them up she told Ellie how sweet it was that she was helping her dad on something so important. Ellie looked at Tristan saying "He's not my dad, but he will be." Her smile as big as it could be, Ellie had just realized he would be her dad, and it was the best feeling in the world. Tristan had made it very clear he wanted both her and her mom. She remembered what Tristan had told her in the car today. "Ellie if there was no Rory I'd still want you to be my daughter."


	27. Chapter 27 Mitchum's Failings

**AN: This is very short I'm sorry for that but it had been a while and I wanted to get this out. **

Chapter 27 Mitchum's Failings

Evenings like this reminded Mitchum of Honor's teenage years, their relationship had always been easier than his with Logan. In retrospect, he knew he was more accepting of Honor's wants and needs than Logan's. He pushed his son too hard, too often and ignored him unless he was in trouble. The older he got, the more he realized that a lot of Logan's early missteps could have been avoided by being as loving and accepting of him as he was Honor and now Ellie.

Mitchum remembered watching a stupid show about twins in L.A. with Honor. Thankfully for him, Ellie's show was much better since he was stuck watching girl drama. Ellie was having a hard time getting the nerve to bring up whatever was on her mind. He patiently watched the show about two brothers; sadly he was beginning to enjoy it. Although for some reason, he couldn't help thinking about Logan tonight, it was criminal the way Logan squandered his chances in life. This last summer was a good example; he had spent time with Ellie but hadn't seen her since. She had even confided in Mitchum that he had stopped calling her again.

Logan's ambivalence to his daughter was something Mitchum just couldn't understand. Even at his worst, Mitchum had never walked away from his kids. He would never be confused for a good father, but he was there. Mitchum was pulled from his thoughts by Ellie blurting out.

"Tristan wants to marry mom."

Wrapping a loose string from her shirt around her finger, amused Mitchum watched her as he responded.

"That's understandable, your mothers a very good woman. I would think that would be a good thing," he said stopping her hands and unwinding her purple finger.

"He wants to adopt me," she said quietly. "He wants me too not just because he wants her." the disbelief evident in her voice.

Mitchum's hopes that Logan's abandonment hadn't hurt her deeply plummeted. "Of course, he wants you as his daughter. You are an amazing young person. All who know you love you."

"Logan doesn't," she said biting her lip.

Annoyed Mitchum answered bluntly. "Logan is more of a child than you are. He is too selfish to realize what he is missing. I know I've been there. I pushed your father so hard trying to make him what I wanted him to be I never considered what he wanted. I pushed him away and missed the most important parts of his life. I never showed him how to be a good father, I'm not excusing him at all, but I'm actually ashamed of how he has treated you. He's my son and I love him but, if he can't see how amazing you are he doesn't deserve you."

Ellie sat thinking for a while. "Is it bad that I wish Tristan was my dad? He always asks what I'm studying, what I think of things, he's teaching me about sports. We talk and he's fun. But I don't want a different grandfather."

Mitchum pulled her close, "You will always be my granddaughter, you are a Huntzberger by blood. Gaining a father who loves you as a father should is a good thing."

"You won't be mad at me if I become a Huntzberger-Dugrey?" She looked up at him.

He chuckled "Are we still going to have our weekends? Dinners?"

"Of course!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Then I'm not mad. You deserve to have a loving father," Mitchum said handing her the bowl of popcorn from the table next to him. He had every intention of having Tristan Dugrey investigated to make sure he would be good for both Ellie and Rory. The last thing she needed was another man like his son.


	28. Chapter 28 Marry me?

Chapter 28

Rory woke with a start unsure of what had woken her in the first place. Taking a couple of deep breathes Rory smiled as the reason for her waking became clear. I took her two seconds to decide on a course of action. "Tristan wake up!" she said softly shaking him. She had learned in their time together that he didn't wake well if startled.

Tristan jerked awake "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm so sorry." Rory said apologetically as she reached over and handed Tristan his pants and jacket. "I didn't mean to scare you I just didn't want you to miss it."

Having learned it's just easier to just go along with it. Tristan tiredly pulls on his pants before discreetly feeling the breast pocket of his jacket for the ring; he has had waiting there for three weeks, waiting for that elusive _right moment_.

Still safe in its spot he puts on his shoes groaning inwardly at the mocking clock that read 3 am. Scratching his head he thought '3am what the hell, so much for the idea of sleeping in today.'

Rory looked at Tristan grinning, "Ready?" she asked bouncing a little as she took his hand pulling him up and towards the stairs. Tristan groaned as they walked down the stairs and out the front door before asking "This is another of those Gilmore girl things isn't it."

"Yep." She said laughing Tristan hadn't spent long with the girls before he had taken to dubbing most of their odd behavior as a 'Gilmore Girl thing' He had learned to just roll with it, he treated all their craziness with laughter.

"Any minute it will start." Rory said turning a circle in the quiet street. Tristan looked up in confusion. "what?"

"The first snow! I can smell it!" Rory said with excitement. "I inherited it, I can tell it's coming. Good things always happen during the first snow."

"There was no snow predicted, in fact they don't predict snow for weeks. Mare, let's go back to bed its warm there." Tristan said trying to nudge her back towards the house. "Ellie's at your mom's the whole house is ours. We can even be loud!" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Soon it will be time for sleigh rides, hot cocoa, the reenactment of the waiting for the red coats." Rory said her eyes sparkling.

"Mare, there is no…" Tristan stopped as the flakes started falling to the ground he shook his head. Finn did say once not to bet against Rory. He looked over at Rory twirling in the snow, jumping to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Tristan had never seen her look more beautiful than she did at that moment. In her Yale hoodie with her hair in a sloppy bun, wispy tendrils' were blowing in her face. She had a twinkle in her eyes as she laughed.

"Marry me." He said surprising himself before continuing in a rush, brushing some hair behind her ear. "I know this may seem like the worst time. I'm in pajamas and you're in your Yale sweats. I was going to do this over a romantic dinner with candlelight. But I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do right now. I just couldn't wait a second more to ask you. Marry me." He fumbled a bit as he pulled the ring out and dropping to both his knees in front of her.

Rory was speechless; all she could do was nod enthusiastically. Tristan clumsily slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and spinning her around. Rory laughed as she said "See good things always happen during the first snow…" She was cut off by Tristan's kiss.

It wasn't long before the sound of giggles snapped them out of their moments. They both looked over to see Ellie, Lorelai and even a grumpy Luke. "Oh mom don't you think at 2 weeks old. Will is a bit young for his first snow?"

"Absolutely not, he's a Gilmore isn't he?" She asked as if offended.

"Technically he's a Danes and he's going in. 5 more minutes that's it crazy lady." Luke said kissing Lorelai before taking the infant and turning back towards their house.

"O!M!G! You did it!" Ellie squealed grabbing her mom's hand. "You said yes! I get to be Tristan's daughter!" she hugged her mom before jumping at Tristan. He caught her easily with a Cheshire grin, before pulling Rory into his arms too.

"Magical! I told you kid the snow is magical." Lorelai said hugging them all before turning towards home. She couldn't be happier for her daughter and granddaughter.

AN: I know it's been a while but I had a hard time figuring out how Tristan would do this. I didn't want to fall into cliché territory. I did have the recommendation of during a fight but then I would have to make them fight, and I just didn't want that for them. I have like six versions of this chapter.


End file.
